Le bêtisier des Livres de Harry Potter
by reveanne
Summary: Toutes les scènes ratées qui ont été coupées au montage...
1. avant de commencer

Quoi vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un bêtisier de livre....   
  
et bien ce sont les scènes ratées qui sont apparus lors de la réalisation du livre....   
  
en gros vous prenez une scène et vous lui trouvez une chute inattendue...   
  
pour bien comprendre lisez les quelques scène qui suivent...   
  
nb: les page indiquer sont celle de l'edition de poche Folio...  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
;-)  
  
reve@nne 


	2. Bêtisier du volume 1

Volume 1  
  
- Chap8 - page 138   
Scène du premier cours de potion   
  
* "Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du chateau et les animaux qui flottaient ds des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendait l'endroit encore plus effrayant"   
Rogue entra dans le cachot, glissa sur les dalles humides et s'étala lamentablement   
  
* "Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du chateau et les animaux qui flottaient ds des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendait l'endroit encore plus effrayant"   
Et au début du premier cours, Rogue oublia de farie l'appel, au grand désespoir de l'auteur   
  
* "Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du chateau et les animaux qui flottaient ds des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendait l'endroit encore plus effrayant.   
Rogue commença par faire l'appel, lorsqu'il arriva sur le nom de Harry, il marqua une pause "   
- Mon dieu quel est le sagouin qui à rédiger le registre? C'est IL-LI-SI-BLE!!!   
  
* "Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du chateau et les animaux qui flottaient ds des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendait l'endroit encore plus effrayant.   
Rogue commença par faire l'appel, lorsqu'il arriva sur le nom de Harry, il marqua une pause "   
- Ah oui, dit-il, Ha... ha... atchoum!   
  
* "Le cours avait lieu dans l'un des cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du chateau et les animaux qui flottaient ds des bocaux de formol alignés le long des murs rendait l'endroit encore plus effrayant.   
Rogue commença par faire l'appel, lorsqu'il arriva sur le nom de Harry, il marqua une pause "   
- Ah oui, dit-il, Harry Potter notre... notre nouvelle... nouvelle... nouvelle... heu...   
Rogue se gratta la tête et essaynt de se souvenir de ce qu'il était senser dire après. L'auteur le menaça de le transformer en crapaud buffle s'il ne s'appliquait pas un peu plus   
  
*******  
  
- chap9 - page 151   
Scène avec le rapeltout lors du cours de vole sur balaie   
  
* "Comme dans un film au ralentit, Harry vit la boule s'élever dans les airs puis amorcersa chute. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balaie et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis su'il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse"   
C'est ce moment là que choisie un pigeon, l'animal le plus bête de la terre après Rantanplan, pour passer dans la trajectoire du balaie.   
Il paraît que le fantôme du pigeon hante encore le balaie qu'utilisait Harry ce jour là  
  
"Comme dans un film au ralentit, Harry vit la boule s'élevée dans les airs puis amorcersa chute. Il se pencha aussitôt en avant, abaissa le manche à balaie et poursuivit la boule en fonçant vers le sol. Des cris se mêlaient au sifflement du vent dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'il fendait l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse.   
Soudain, il tendit la main et reuissit à attraper la boule à une 50aine de cm du sol"   
avant d'aller s'écraser dans le gazon   
  
*******  
- chap10 - Page 173   
Scène avec Quirell lors du festin d'Halloween   
  
* Harry avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirell entra ds la salle en courant, le turbant de travers, tt le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le prof Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table"   
et perdre son si jolie turban... s'en suivit des cris d'épouvantes à la vu de la raison véritable pour laquel Quirell portait un turban   
  
* Harry avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirell entra ds la salle en courant, le turbant de travers, tt le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le prof Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table"   
Il renversa alors un plat de ragout brulant sur lui   
- Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhh! Hurla-t-il   
  
* Harry avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirell entra ds la salle en courant, le turbant de travers, tt le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le prof Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et il balbutier hors d'haleine:"   
Excuser moi de mon retard, mais j'était coincé au toilette!   
  
* Harry avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirell entra ds la salle en courant, le turbant de travers, tt le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le prof Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et il balbutier hors d'haleine:"   
- Un Troll... dans les cachets... je vou... je me suis trompé... dans les cachets, n'importe quoi!   
  
* Harry avait commencé à se servir lorsque le professeur Quirell entra ds la salle en courant, le turbant de travers, tt le monde le regarda se précipiter sur le prof Dumbledore, s'effondrer à moitié sur la table et il balbutier hors d'haleine:   
-Un troll... ds les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir.   
Puis il tomba évanouie"   
En tombant il se fracassa la tête sur le rebord de la table et s'effondra ds un mare de sang sous les regards ahurit de l'assemblée   
  
*******  
  
Chapitre 16, page280   
Epreuve de Rogue dans le parcours pour atteindre la pierre.   
  
* " Harry respira profondément, prit la petite bouteille et se tourna vers les flammes noires   
-J'arrive ! dit-il   
Et il vida la bouteille "   
Il eut des convulsions, s'effondra sur le sol. Après quelques minutes d'une terrible agonie, il s'immobilisa, raide mort. Hé oui, Quirrell avait mélangé les fioles avant de partir de cette salle et avait remplacé le flacon anti-flamme par un de poison. 


	3. Bêtisier du volume 2

Volume2,   
Chapitre 1, page5   
Scène d'ouverture dans la cuisine des Dursley   
  
* " Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait au petit déjeuner dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive. Mr Vernon Dursley avait été réveillé à l'aube par un hululement sonore qui provenait de la chambre de son neveu Harry.   
-C'est la troisième fois cette semaine ! Hurlait-il... ... Je ne veux plus que tu reçoives de fille sous mon toit !   
  
* " Harry essaya de répondre quelque chose, mais un rot bruyant et prolongé étouffa ses paroles. C'était Dudley, le fils de Dursley "   
- Pardon ! Dit celui-ci.   
  
*******  
  
Chapitre 6, page 96   
Scène avec la beuglante.   
  
* " Ron tendit une main tremblante, prit l'enveloppe dans le bec d'Errol et l'ouvrit. Neville se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Un instant plus tard... " ... Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, la lettre resta parfaitement silencieuse. En tendant bien l'oreille, il parvint tout de même à entendre un léger murmure.   
- 'xcusez moi j'ai une laryngite !   
Ron et Harry se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire... Un beuglante aphone !   
  
*" Ron tendit une main tremblante, prit l'enveloppe dans le bec d'Errol et l'ouvrit. Neville se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Un instant plus tard, Harry comprit pourquoi. Sur le moment, il cru que la lettre avait bel et bien explosée : Un rugissement féroce retentit dans l'immense salle en faisant tombé de la poussière du plafond. " Les vibration furent tel qu'une pierre se détacha des voûtes au-dessus le ciel magique. Le bloc s'écrasa sur la table des serpentards, détruisant le lourd mobilier de bois et blessant une 10aine d'élève de Serpentard, dont un certain Drago Malfoy.   
-Oups ! fit le responsable des effets spéciaux.   
  
*" Ron tendit une main tremblante, prit l'enveloppe dans le bec d'Errol et l'ouvrit. Neville se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Un instant plus tard, Harry comprit pourquoi. Sur le moment, il cru que la lettre avait bel et bien explosée : Un rugissement féroce retentit dans l'immense salle en faisant tombé de la poussière du plafond. " Les vibration furent tel qu'une pierre se détacha des voûtes au-dessus le ciel magique. Le bloc s'écrasa sur la table des serpentards, détruisant le lourd mobilier de bois et blessant une 10aine d'élève de Serpentard, dont un certain Drago Malfoy.   
- Bravos Maman ! Murmura Ron tout joyeux.   
  
*" Ron tendit une main tremblante, prit l'enveloppe dans le bec d'Errol et l'ouvrit. Neville se boucha aussitôt les oreilles. Un instant plus tard, Harry comprit pourquoi. Sur le moment, il cru que la lettre avait bel et bien explosée : Un rugissement féroce retentit dans l'immense salle en faisant tombé de la poussière du plafond. ... NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? TU DEVIENS DINGUE ? AVEC UNE FILLE DE CET AGE EN PLUS ?! ELLE POURRAIT ETRE TA FILLE ! TU AS PENSE A TES ENFANTS ?...   
-Heu ?! Murmura Ron qui attrapa l'enveloppe d'un geste rapide.   
Harry se pencha vers la-dite enveloppe pour voir le nom du destinataire. Ron rangea rapidement l'objet du délit   
- Ma mère s'est trompée d'enveloppe, celle là elle devait être pour mon père... bafouilla Ron   
- Non c'est l'accessoiriste qui s'est planté ! soupira l'auteur.   
  
*******  
Chapitre 7, page 130/131   
1ère scène avec le basilic   
  
* " Il entendit alors quelque chose - quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bavardage de Lockhart ou le crachotement des chandelles moribondes.   
C'était une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, une voix glacée comme le venin. "   
... Jeanne ! C'est Moi ! Dieu ! Il faut que tu aille bouter les anglais hors d'Orléans !   
  
* " Il entendit alors quelque chose - quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bavardage de Lockhart ou le crachotement des chandelles moribondes.   
C'était une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, une voix glacée comme le venin. "   
... c'est la danse des canards, qui s'en vont nager dans la mare en faisant coin coin coin coin...   
  
* " Il entendit alors quelque chose - quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bavardage de Lockhart ou le crachotement des chandelles moribondes.   
C'était une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, une voix glacée comme le venin. "   
... Harry !? Ici le Métatron, il faut que tu empêche les anges déchus de passer sous l'arche car cela détruirait le monde. (Cf. Le film " Dogma " avec Alan Rickman)   
  
* " Il entendit alors quelque chose - quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bavardage de Lockhart ou le crachotement des chandelles moribondes.   
C'était une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, une voix glacée comme le venin. "   
-Ho Severus... Je ne croyais pas que vous viendriez...   
-Quelle horreur ! S'écria Harry. Mc Gonagal, elle... elle... elle a une laryngite !   
  
* " Il entendit alors quelque chose - quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le bavardage de Lockhart ou le crachotement des chandelles moribondes.   
C'était une voix, une voix à figer le sang, une voix à couper le souffle, une voix glacée comme le venin.   
... Et maintenant , direction , le Brésil ! Mersssi amigo...   
- Heu... ça s'était le texte du volume 1 ! Soupira l'auteur en plein désespoir   
  
*******  
  
Chapitre 8, page 144   
Scène de l'anniversaire de mort.   
  
* " L'odeur qui se dégageait du buffet était parfaitement répugnante. De gros poissons pourris s'étalaient sur des plats d'argent, entre des amoncellements de gâteaux brûlés comme du charbon, il y avait aussi un énorme hachis grouillant de vers et un morceau de fromage couvert de moisissure verdâtre "   
- Haaaaaaaaaaa ! La cuisine anglaise .. Soupira un technicien.   
  
* " L'odeur qui se dégageait du buffet était parfaitement répugnante. De gros poissons pourris s'étalaient sur des plats d'argent, entre des amoncellements de gâteaux brûlés comme du charbon, il y avait aussi un énorme hachis grouillant de vers et un morceau de fromage couvert de moisissure verdâtre "   
Hermione se prit les pieds dans la nappe et tomba la tête la première dans le hachis   
  
* " L'odeur qui se dégageait du buffet était parfaitement répugnante. De gros poissons pourris s'étalaient sur des plats d'argent, entre des amoncellements de gâteaux brûlés comme du charbon, il y avait aussi un énorme hachis grouillant de vers et un morceau de fromage couvert de moisissure verdâtre. Au milieu de la table, à la place d'honneur, se dressait un gigantesque gâteau en forme de pierre tombale sur lequel était écrit en lettre noir : "   
Ci-gît les restes de mon déjeuner   
  
*******  
  
Chapitre 8, page 150   
Scène de la découverte de l'inscription sur le mur.   
  
* Quelque chose brillait sur le mur, en face d'eux. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, scrutant la pénombre. Tracée en grosse lettre entre deux fenêtres, uns inscription scintillait dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient le passage.   
LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ETE OUVERTE "   
QUELQU'UN POURRAIT LA REFERMER, CA FAIT COURRANT D'AIR DANS LES TOILETTES !   
Signé : La femme de ménage.   
  
*******  
  
Chapitre 11, page 205   
Scène du club de duel sorcier, duel entre Harry et Malfoy.   
  
* " Harry et Malfoy se firent un bref signe de tête sans se quitter des yeux.   
-Attention, levez vos baguettes ! Cria Lockhart. A 3, jetez vos sort pour désarmer votre adversaire. Je dis bien désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident.   
1... 2... 3 "   
- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla Malfoy.   
Mais comme celui-ci ne savait pas viser, l'éclaire vert tomba sur Lockhart qui tomba... raide... on ne peut plus mort.   
C'était bien la première fois qu'un Malfoy faisait quelque chose d'utile pour la communauté.   
  
* " Harry et Malfoy se firent un bref signe de tête sans se quitter des yeux.   
-Attention, levez vos baguettes ! Cria Lockhart. A 3, jetez vos sort pour désarmer votre adversaire. Je dis bien désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident.   
1... 2... 3 "   
- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Hurla Malfoy.   
Mais comme celui-ci ne savait pas viser, l'éclaire vert tomba sur Lockhart qui tomba... raide... on ne peut plus mort.   
- OUAIS ! A MOI LE POSTE DE DEFENCE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL ! S'écria Rogue tout joyeux. 


	4. Bêtisier du volume 3

Volume 3,  
Chap 4, page 66,  
scène où Ron et hermione retrouve Harry chez Florian Fortarôme  
"-Enfin! Dit Ron avec un large sourire tandis que Harry s'asseyait à leur  
table. On est allé te chercher au Chaudron baveur, mais ils nous on dit que  
tu étais parti.  
-J'ai déjà acheté tt mes fourniture, espliqua H'. Mais comment avez vous su  
que j'était au C'B'?"  
- J'ai lu les chapitres pécédents, répondit simplement Ron.  
*******  
chap5,pg 95  
Scène ds le train avec le détraqueur  
  
* "Debout ds l'encadrement, éclairé par les flammes vascillante, se  
dressait une haute silhouette enveloppé d'une cape, le visage entièrement  
dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grd qu'il touchait  
presque le plafond. H' baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui retourna  
l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre,  
visqueuse et couverte de croutes, comme si elle s'était puréfiée ds  
l'eau...  
Il ne la vit que pendant une fraction de seconde. Comme si la créature  
avait sentit le regard de H', la main disparut ds les plis de l'étoffe  
noire."  
La créature la resortit aussitôt en tenant un crayon et une carnet.  
- Est-ce que je peux avoir un autographe? demanda la chose à Harry d'une  
voix caverneuse.  
  
* "Debout ds l'encadrement, éclairé par les flammes vascillante, se  
dressait une haute silhouette enveloppé d'une cape, le visage entièrement  
dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grd qu'il touchait  
presque le plafond. H' baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui retourna  
l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre,  
visqueuse et couverte de croutes, comme si elle s'était puréfiée ds  
l'eau...  
Il ne la vit que pendant une fraction de seconde. Comme si la créature  
avait sentit le regard de H', la main disparut ds les plis de l'étoffe  
noire."  
- Désolé, j'ai pas eut le tps de passer chez mon dermato faire soigner mon  
eczéma. dit la chose d'une voix d'outre-tombe.  
*******  
chap 6, pg 109  
scène où drago se moque de l'évanouisement de Harry  
  
"Le lendemain matin, lorsque H', Ron et Hermione, redescendirent ds la grd  
salle pour le petit dej', ils virent D' Malfoy occupé à raconté une  
histoire apparement désopilante à tt une gp d'élèves de Serpentard. Qd ils  
passèrent dvt lui, il fit semblant de s'évanouir..." Mais il perdit  
l'équilibre, se cogna la tête contre le rebord d'une table et s'éclata  
l'arcade sourcilière. Malfoy s'effondra ds une mare de sang, incoscient,  
mort p-ê. "... Ne fais pas attention à lui, dit Hermione qui se trouvait  
juste derrière H'. Ne t'en occupe pas, ça n'en vaux pas la peine."  
*******  
chap7, pg 141  
scène du journal pendant le cours de Potion  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
-A Honolulu, il faisait du surf! Dit Seamus.  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
- Dans uns grotte ds les montagne en Afganistan! Répondit Seamus.  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
- A Nice People, C'était lui la guest-star de lasemaine.  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
- Dans les décombre du palais de Saddam, à Bagdad!  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
- A Kho-Lanta!  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
-Non en fait c'est pas vrai! c'était juste pour narger Rogue... d'ailleurs  
il nous regarde... il a l'air furieux.  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
- A la Star-académie, il se cachait ds le château!  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."si  
attentivement d'ailleur qu'il ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il faisait  
et qu'il se coupa un doigt et mis le feu à sa robe de sorcier.  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
-C'est vrai ça! Où? demanda Rogue qui s'était approcher en douce et qui  
écoutait la conversation.  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
- 50 points en moins pour griffondor. Claironna Rogue à l'autre bout de la  
salle. Ca vous apprendra à bavarder pendant mon cour!  
  
*"-Hé Harry, dit Seamus Finnigan, tu as entendu? Dans la gazette du Sorcier  
de ce matin, ils disent qu'on a repéré Sirius Black.  
-Où ça demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.  
De l'autre côté de la table, Malfoy écoutait attentivement."  
- Ds la Tamise, A londre... mort depuis plusieur jour.  
*******  
chap8, pg 172  
scène ds le bureau de Lupin, avc Harry et Lupin, juste après que Rogue ai  
aporté la potion  
  
*"Intrigué, Harry regarda le gobelet. Lupin eut un sourire.  
-Le Professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparé une potion. Dit-il. Je n'ai  
jamais su fabriqué les potions et celle-ci est particulièrement compliquée.  
Il prit le gobelet, en renifla le contenu et fit une grimace.  
- Dommage que le sucre en neutralise les effets, ajouta-t-il en buvant une  
gorgée qui le fit frissonner."  
Après avoir changé 4 fois de couleur (jaune, vert, violet et bleu) sous les  
yeux horrifier de Harry, de la fumé s'échappa du nez du professeur, celui-  
ci toussa qlq min.  
-De tt évidence je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir préparé les  
potions... et dire que ce type est prof de potion...  
  
*"Intrigué, Harry regarda le gobelet. Lupin eut un sourire.  
-Le Professeur Rogue m'a très gentiment préparé une potion. Dit-il. Je n'ai  
jamais su fabriqué les potions et celle-ci est particulièrement compliquée.  
Il prit le gobelet, en renifla le contenu et fit une grimace.  
- Dommage que le sucre en neutralise les effets, ajouta-t-il en buvant une  
gorgée qui le fit frissonner."  
Après avoir changé 4 fois de couleur (turquoise,caca-d'oie, mauve et doré)  
sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry, de la fumé s'échappa des oreilles du  
professeur. Lupin s'effondra qlq instant plus tard, raide mort!  
- Ha Moi le poste de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal! S'écria une voix  
dans le couloir.  
  
Chapitre 17, pg 360  
Scène où Herm'et H' entre ds la chambre de la cabane hurlante.  
*« Une porte était entrouverte. Ils entendirent alors un bruit derrière le  
panneau. Un faible gémissement suivi d'1 ronronnement sonore. Harry et  
Hermione se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur.  
Brandissant sa baguette magique, H' donna un grand coup de pied ds la porte  
qui s'ouvrit à la volée. » Un seau d'eau froide s'écrasa sur la tête de  
Harry. Qlq'1 éclata de rire.. c'était Peeve qui venait de leur faire une  
sale blague.  
*« Une porte était entrouverte. Ils entendirent alors un bruit derrière le  
panneau. Un faible gémissement suivi d'1 ronronnement sonore. Harry et  
Hermione se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur.  
Brandissant sa baguette magique, H' donna un grand coup de pied ds la porte  
qui s'ouvrit à la volée. » les gonds qui n'étaient pas prévus pour une tel  
violence cédèrent et la porte tomba à plat sur le sol en soulevant un épais  
nuage de poussière qui faillit asphyxier ttes les personnes présentes.  
*« Une porte était entrouverte. Ils entendirent alors un bruit derrière le  
panneau. Un faible gémissement suivi d'1 ronronnement sonore. Harry et  
Hermione se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur.  
Brandissant sa baguette magique, H' donna un grand coup de pied ds la porte  
qui s'ouvrit à la volée. » Celle-ci rebondit sur on ne sait pas quoi et se  
referma brusquement , heurtant violemment Harry et lui cassant le nez au  
passage.  
*« Une porte était entrouverte. Ils entendirent alors un bruit derrière le  
panneau. Un faible gémissement suivi d'1 ronronnement sonore. Harry et  
Hermione se regardèrent, puis échangèrent un signe de tête approbateur.  
Brandissant sa baguette magique, H' donna un grand coup de pied ds la porte  
qui s'ouvrit à la volée. »  
-SURPRISE ! Hurlèrent tout un groupe de personne qui se trouvait ds la  
pièce en lui lançant des serpentins et de confettis. 


	5. Bêtisier du volume 4

Volume 4  
Ce volume ne m'inspire pas mais alors vraiment pas du tout, mais voilà tt  
de même qlq conneries.  
Chap15, pg 258,  
Scène de l'arrivée de la délégation de Beauxbâtons.  
* « Les élèves des 3 premiers rang reculèrent en voyant le carrosse  
descendre du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante. Enfin , ds un fracas si  
impressionnant que Neville fit un bond en arrière et retomba sur les pieds  
d'1 serpentard de 5ème année, les sabots des chevaux, plus grd que des  
assiettes, se posèrent sur le sol ds un nuage de poussière. Un instant plus  
tard, le carrosse atterrit à son tour. » Cette man?uvre plus délicate qu'il  
n'y paraît aurait été presque parfaitement réussit si elle n'avait pas eut  
lieu au beau milieu de la foule, blessant gravement 6 élèves et tuant un  
pigeon(personne ne sait ce que faisait là ce pigeon mais bon.)  
* « Un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se  
pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement qlq chose sous le plancher du  
carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en  
arrière et H' vit brillé une chaussure noire à haut talon qui émergea du  
carrosse - une chaussure qui avait la taille d'une luge d'enfant. La  
chaussure fut presque immédiatement suivie par la plus immense femme que H'  
eût jamais vue. » Cette apparition fut suivit de la plus phénoménal chute  
de tt l'histoire des chutes car, soi qu'il n'était pas prévus pour une si  
forte charge soi il était défectueux, le marchepied céda sous le poids de  
la femme. Celle-ci tomba la tête la première, atterrissant sur le pauvre  
garçon en robe bleu claire qui n'avait rien fait pour mérité ça. Cette  
chute fit trembler le sol sur des dizaines de mètres à la ronde.  
*** * * * *  
Chap16, pg286,  
Scène où la coupe de feu désigne les représentants des écoles.  
* « Brusquement, les flammes de la coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges,  
projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu  
jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta ds les airs. L'assemblée  
retint son souffle.  
Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour  
lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était  
inscrit. »  
Mais au lieu d'un nom, il lut le court message que voilà :  
-Suite à une erreur de type E214-58-h5-lhu9, la recherche ne peut aboutire.  
Si se problème persiste veuillez contacter votre revendeur.  
* « Brusquement, les flammes de la coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges,  
projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu  
jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta ds les airs. L'assemblée  
retint son souffle.  
Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour  
lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était  
inscrit. »  
Un peu surpris, le directeur relut plusieurs fois le message qui disait :  
-Le colonel Moutarde ds la bibliothèque avec le chandelier !  
* « Brusquement, les flammes de la coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges,  
projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu  
jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta ds les airs. L'assemblée  
retint son souffle.  
Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour  
lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était  
inscrit. »  
-Vu le niveau largement insuffisant des prétendants au titre de champion du  
tournois des 3sorciers aucune sélection n'a put avoir lieu, veuillez tenter  
votre chance quand vous aurez appris la magie.  
Ps : ce message s'autodétruira ds 4. 3. 2.1 Maintenant !  
Ha ha ha !-  
Une immense déflagration retentit ds la grd salle de Poudlard tuant et  
blessant une assez forte proportion de l'assemblée.  
  
* « Brusquement, les flammes de la coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges,  
projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu  
jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta ds les airs. L'assemblée  
retint son souffle.  
Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le tint à bout de bras pour  
lire à la lumière des flammes, redevenues bleues, le nom qui y était  
inscrit. »  
Perplexe, le directeur hésita à dire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.. et pour  
cause car voilà ce que disait le papier :  
- Avec le shampoing Trucmuche finissez en avec les pellicules. Trucmuche,  
parce que je le vaux bien !-  
En fin de compte, ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir fait appelle à des  
sponsors pour financer le tournois, on trouvait de la pub partout !!!  
** * * * *  
chap32, pg 668  
scène du début du face à face Harry/vdm  
*« Très loin au-dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale.  
-Tue l'autre, dit la voix.  
Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une 2ème voix perçante lança ds la  
nuit ces mots terribles : »  
PAN ! T'es mort !  
*« Très loin au-dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale.  
-Tue l'autre, dit la voix.  
Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une 2ème voix perçante lança ds la  
nuit ces mots terribles : »  
A. A. ATCHOUM !  
Qdvr avait attrapé un rhume terrible au court des scène ds le cimetière car  
il faisait vraiment un temps atroce.  
** * * * * *  
  
Chap33, pg677  
Scène juste après l'apparition des mangemorts.  
* « Voldemort, lui, ne semblait attendre personne d'autre. Il regarda les  
visage masqués de ses fidèles et , bien qu'il n'y eut pas de vent, un  
frémissement parcourut le cercle, comme s'il avait été saisi de frisson.  
-Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts, dit Vdm à voix basse. 13 ans . 13 ans ont  
passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. » Alors ce soir  
c'est la fêtes ! Butterbeer pour tt le monde et . Musique.  
Venu de nul part une musique assourdissante envahit l'atmosphère. Au bout  
de qlq minutes tt les Mangemorts se dandinaient en faisant la chorégraphie  
de la danse des canards (qui comme chacun le sait vont nager ds la mare en  
secouant le bas de rein et font coin coin !) et tt cela sous les yeux  
ahuris de Mr Harry Potter.  
***** **** **** ****** *****  
Et voilà c'est tt pour le volume 4. c'est peu je sais, mais j'ai la tête  
entièrement prise par le volume 5 alors c'est pas facile de trouver des  
idées drôles et originales.  
Les lecteurs qui ont déjà lu les bêtisiers que j'ai fait pour ma fanfic  
« le crépuscule d'une Ombre » on put reconnaître certain passage (un  
certain colonel moutarde) et mon utilisation à tt les sauces de la danse  
des canards.  
Mais voilà.. passons maintenant au volume 5 sur lequel je suis déchaînée !  
;-) 


	6. Bêtisier du Volume 5

Volume 5  
Et voilà le début du bêtisier du volume5. livre que je n'ai même pas encore  
fini de lire. je n'en suis qu'à la page 392 après 3 après midi de lecture  
acharné de la version anglaise (oui, je sais, y'en a pas d'autre)  
Mais j'ai des idées qui émergent au fur et mesure, alors je vous les fait  
partager maintenant.  
Par respect envers le livre, le bêtisier est en anglais (par respect et  
aussi car je parle anglais comme une vache espagnole. bref car j'ai la  
flemme de traduire les passages utilisés) et puis de tt façon le peu de  
gens pouvant comprendre ce bêtisier est forcément anglophone s'ils ont lu  
le livre5 en VO.  
Of Course les pages indiquées sont celles de l'ed VO de Bloomsbury (c'est  
logique !)  
Mais que je vous le dise noir sur blc, au cas où vous n'auriez pas tt votre  
tête, il est fortement déconseillé de lire ce qui suit si vous n'avez pas  
encore lut le livre 5 et que vous ne voulez pas gâcher votre découverte  
futur de l'histoire.  
A vos marque .  
Prêt ?  
Lisez !  
** ** ** *** ** ** ***  
Chap1, pg22,  
  
Scène où Harry et Dudley sont face aux Dementors.  
« He had run barely a dozen steps when he reached them : Dudley was curled  
up on the ground, his arms clamped over his face. A second Dementor was  
crouching low over him, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prising  
them slowly, almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head towards  
Dudley's face as though about to kiss him."  
Saw that he'll never have so better opportunity for rid of his cousin,  
Harry let the Dementor to do. He shall explain that he arrive too late. 


	7. quelques mots de l'auteur

Qlq mots et je vous laisse...  
  
Voilà dc la fin du bêtisier du volume 3 et le bêt du 4... et le début du bêt du 5 ... Un jour vous aurez la suite...  
La lecture du volume5 m'inspire un autre genre de parodie, il s'agit d'un détournement...le principe est de garder le déroulement de l'hist ainsi qu'un max du txt d'origine mais en changeant des truc pour que ça devienne délire... je tape rapidement un extrait là et je vois si j'ai le tps de le mettre on lin Aujourd'hui... sinon vous l'aurez plus tard.... Le nom de cette Parodi est " Hp et le désordre du Phénix "  
  
;-)  
  
Reve@nne 


	8. Harry Potter et le désordre du Phénix

Hp et le désordre du phénix.  
Extrait tiré du chap3  
Trad de la page 46/47 de l'ed bloomsbury, revu et modifiée légèrement  
« Harry ne ressentait rien de particulier au sujet de l'absence des  
Durstley. Pour lui il n'y avait aucune différence qu'ils soient ds la  
maison ou pas. Il ne trouva pas l'énergie de se lever et d'aller allumer la  
lumière. Il laissa alors tomber le numéro de Playboy qu'il feuilletait  
tranquillement depuis plus d'une heure. La pièce s'assombrit tandis qu'il  
écoutait les bruits de la nuit qui entraient par la fenêtre, attendant le  
retour d'Edwige.  
La maison vide résonnait autour de lui. La tuyauterie chantait. Harry  
étourdi par ses récentes découvertes anatomiques, restait allonger,  
misérable.  
Alors, parfaitement distinct, il entendit un crash ds la cuisine.  
Il se redressa et tendit l'oreille. Les Durstleys ne pouvait pas être de  
retour, c'était bcp trop tôt, et de tt façon il n'avait pas entendu leur  
voiture.  
Il y eut qlq secondes de silence et puis des voix.  
Des Cambrioleurs, pensa-t-il, sautant de son lit sur ses pieds- mais après  
une courte seconde plus tard, il réalisa que des cambrioleurs ferait  
attention à ne pas parler, les gens ds la cuisine ne semblait pas, eux,  
s'en inquiété.  
Il attrapa sa baguette sur sa table mais la reposa aussitôt, il avait déjà  
eut bien assez de problème avec la magie ces derniers jours. Il eut alors  
une idée. Il alla à la porte de sa chambre et écouta. Qlq instant plus tard  
il tourna la poignet et la porte s'ouvrit. Rapide comme l'éclaire de feu il  
traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre de Dudley. Il ne lui fallut  
pas bcp de tps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il saisit le fusil à pompe  
avec lequel son cousin trucidait les chats de Mm Figg, le chargea et  
l'arma. Doucement il retourna à la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit en  
silence. Du bruit lui parvint aux oreilles mais personne ne vint. Il hésita  
un moment, il s'avança alors prudemment et silencieusement jusqu'à  
l'escalier.  
Il eut un choc. Il y avait de gens debout ds l'ombre du hall, leur  
silhouette se découpaient ds la lumière provenant de la rue et se reflétait  
ds le miroir de l'entrée, ils étaient 8 ou9 et tous regardait ds sa  
direction.  
'Pose cette Arme immédiatement, mon garçon, avant de blesser quelqu'un' dit  
une voix lente et grumeleuse.  
Le c?ur d'Harry fit un bond. Sous le coup de la surprise ses doigts  
resserrent le fusil et le coup parti. Une des ombres s'effondra sous les  
cries d'horreur de ses voisines.  
'oups' S'exclama Harry.  
'Non mais ça va pas ! cria la voix qui avait parler précédemment, si tu  
nous tues comment on va sauver le monde ?'  
'Vraiment désolé. c'est partit tt seul.. je. je voulait pas (en fait ça,  
c'était pas tt à fait vrai). Pro.. Professeur Maugrey' Répondit Harry d'une  
voix incertaine.  
'Je ne comprends pas au sujet du professeur, grommela la voix, je n'ai  
jamais enseigné ! Maintenant viens ici, nous avons à te parler  
convenablement'  
Harry baissa son arme doucement mais ne la lâcha pas et ne bougea pas.. »  
  
*** ** * ** ***  
Voilà c'est tt comme extrait. j'espère que ma trad du txt n'est pas trop  
mauvaise et que mes légère modifications ont au moins réussi à vous  
arracher un vague sourire.  
C'est un exercice de style sympathique que ce genre de détournement de txt  
car il faut absolument en partant du txt être capable d'y revenir. je  
trouve ça très drôle. et un peu difficile parfois.  
Mais grosso-modo ds cette parodie harry devient un peu voyou, l'ordre du  
Phénix change de nom tt le temps et à vu sa compos un peu changé (Frodon,  
Erwan, Gandalf, Buffy.) et c'est une joyeuse catastrophe, ils sont plus  
dangereux pour l'humanité que les mange-morts (d'ailleurs l'ordre du P va  
confondre Mange-mort et Croque-mort et s'en prendre au pompe funèbre). J'ai  
encore un peu de mal à détourner Umbridge mais j'vais bien trouver un truc.  
Au fait au moment où j'écris ces lignes j'ai pas fini le livre 5. dc je ne  
sais pas comment peu évoluer cette parodie.  
Voilà j'vous laisse là.  
J'reviendrait plus tard avec le reste de scène du bêt du volume5. car auj'  
j'en ai pas mis bcp on line..  
@+  
Reve@nne 


	9. le bêtisier des fans

Voilà, voilà... je publie d'autre bétisier mais là c'est pas moi qui les ai écrite. Ce sont des fan qui me les ont envoyer.  
Place au genie des autre....  
  
Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de ce qui suit!  
  
1- Par darkknightcl  
"" Tome 4_ Quand Maugrey entre en scène, p.168   
  
* Un homme se tenait sur le seuil,appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire.[...] Lorsqu'il eut atteint l'extrémité de la table des professeurs, il se dirigea vers Dumbledore d'un pas lours et claudiquant.C'est alors qu'on entendit un grand "PROOOUUUUT", et le visiteur se retourna et envoya des sorts un peu partout.   
  
* Un homme se tenait sur le seuil,appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire.[...]Un claquement sourd, régulier, résonnait en echo dans la Grande Salle, ponctuant ses pas.L'homme glissa alors lamentablement sur une peau de banane que Fred et Georges avaient fait tomber à tout hasard. Il hurla alors:   
-Une jambe en bois si chère! Vous avez intérêt à me rembourser, la garantie est finie! Je vais appeler mon avocat!  
  
""Tome 3, p. 29 (grande édition), quand la tante Marge boit un verre de cognac, peu avant qu'elle se fasse gonfler   
  
* Elle rota sans retenue et caressa son gros ventre revêtu de tweed.   
—Excusez-moi. Ah, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir un garçon bien bâti, reprit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Dudley. Tu deviendras un bel homme costaud, Duddy, comme ton père. Je reprendrais bien une petite goutte de cognac, Vernon... Quant à l'autre, là...   
D'un mouvemnt de tête, elle désigna Harry qui sentit son estomac se contracter: un coup de tête de ventre de la part de quelqu'un de normal, ça faisait mal, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable à celui d'une tante Marge saoule, qui plus est.  
""volume 3,chapitre 16,p352   
* les 3 compères partent de chez hagrid,buck va se faire executer   
Il y eut un mélange de voix indistinctes,un moment de silence,puis,brusquement,le sifflement caractéristique d'une hache qui s'abattait dans un choc sourd.   
(herm)Comment ont ils pu?Ce sont des imbéciles,une vulgaire hache!Ils auraient pu y aller à la tronçonneuse!  
""Tome 5, p 74 (édition Bloomsbury), quand les tableaux se mettent à hurler   
  
*Tonks apologised over and over again, dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor; Mrs Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, Stunning all other portraits with her wand; and a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Harry.   
'Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!' he roared, seizing the curtain Mrs Weasley has abandoned.   
The old woman's face blanched.   
'Yoooou!', she howled, her eyes popping at the ssight of the man.   
'Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!'   
'I said – shut – UP!' roared the man, and with a stupendous effort he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again.   
The old woman's screeches died and an echoing silence fell.   
Panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes, Harry's godfather Sirius turned to face him.   
'Hello Harry', he said grimly, 'I see you've met my wife.'  
""Volume 1, p 45, chapitre 4, quand Harry ouvre sa lettre   
  
* Harry tendit la main pour prendre l'enveloppe du parchemin jauni sur laquelle était écrit à l'encre vert émeraude: "Mr H. Potter, sur le plancher de la cabane au sommet du rocher, en pleine mer." Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait:   
Venez vite découvrir nos promotions chez Gaichiffon!   
-Oh, zut, ce n'est pas ça, gromella Hagrid.   
  
* Harry tendit la main pour prendre l'enveloppe du parchemin jauni sur laquelle était écrit à l'encre vert émeraude: "Mr H. Potter, sur le plancher de la cabane au sommet du rocher, en pleine mer." Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait:   
Cher Harry,   
Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais depuis toujours je t'espionne, plus encore que ta tante Pétunia espionne ses voisins, et ce parce que je t'aime à la folie, Harry, je t'aime, avec tes beaux yeux de crapaud... Veux-tu m'épouser?   
Réponds-moi vite,   
  
Arabella Figg   
  
""Tome 1, p 69, chapitre 5, chez Ollivander   
  
* — Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.   
Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot.   
Une explosion retentit alors, faisant exploser le magasin.   
-Non, ce n'est pas ça...dit Ollivander, au milieu des débris, d'une voix étouffée par le tuyau qu'il avait sur la tête.   
  
* — Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.   
Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot.   
Ollivander éclata de rire:   
-Rooh lala, qu'est-ce que vous avez l'air bête!!! haleta-t-il.   
  
* Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.   
Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot.   
-Pas comme ça voyons! Vous vous prenez pour un chef d'orchestre ou quoi? s'exclama Ollivander, visiblement outré.   
  
* — Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.   
Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot.   
-C'est ça!!! Wow, quel rythme! s'exclama Ollivander, qui se mit à battre la mesure avec ses mains.   
  
* — Ça ira comme ça, dit l'homme et le mètre ruban tomba en un petit tas sur le sol. Essayez donc celle-ci, Mr Potter. Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Prenez-la et agitez-la un peu.   
Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement en se sentant parfaitement idiot.   
Il la faisait tourner de plus en plus vite, quand soudain, il lâcha sa prise et la baguette aterrit sur l'œil du pauvre Ollivander qui n'y voyait plus très clair.   
  
""Tome 3, chapitre 8, quand Harry va dans le bureau de Lupin   
  
* Mais Harry ne retourna pas dans la salle commune. Il monta un escalier avec la vague idée d'aller voir Hedwige à la voilière. Il avançait le long d'un autre couloir lorsqu'une voix l'appela.   
-Harry?   
Il se retourna et vit le professeur Lupin à la porte de son bureau.   
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda le professeur d'un ton très différent de celui de Rusard. Où sont Ron et Hermione?   
-À Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.   
-Ah...   
Lupin regarda Harry pendant un instant.   
-Entrez donc, je viens de recevoir un caisson d'hydromel.   
-Un quoi?   
Il suivit Lupin dans son bureau. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une grande caisse qui débordait de bouteille d'alcool.   
-C'est un alcool fort, dit Lupin en contemplant les bouteilles d'un air songeur. Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec elles. Il suffit de ne pas les mélanger avec du Coca. Vous avez vu leur étiquette? Fabriqué à Bordeaux, marque de qualité. Santé Harry!   
  
*** * ** * **  
2- Par catogan  
"" tome 4 page 450/451 ( le bal de noël)   
  
* Ron et Harry suivirent...une voix familière et particulièrementdésagréable:   
- ...Je ne vois aucune raison de faire tant d'histoires, Igor.   
- Séverus, tu ne peux pas faire comme si il ne se passait rien!   
La voix de Karkaroff semblait anxieuse, étouffé,comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.   
-Depuis plusieurs mois, on ne se voit plus comme avant, poursuivit-il. Je commence à être attirer, je dois l'avouer...   
- Alors, prends-moi, répliqua sèchement la voix de Rogue. viens en moi, je trouverai bien une explication pour justifier que nous soyons dans les buissons.   
- On dira que tu as perdu ta baguette...repondit Igor avec un sourire au lèvres.   
- Et tu m'aidais à la retrouver, rugit Rogue qui attrapa son ami et le tira dans les buissons longeant le chemin.  
"" tome 4 page 334   
  
* -Hé Harry!   
- oui,oui, c'est ça s'exclama Harry en faisant volt face, il en avait assez.   
- Je n'arrête pas de faire pleurer mon manche à balai et,d'ailleurs, je m'apprêtais à aller le faire sangloter dans un coin, histoire d'entretenir les bonnes habitudes...   
- Non, c'est simplement que...tu as laissé tomber ta plume. C'était Cho. Harry se sentit rougir.   
- Ah oui, c'est vrai, excuse moi, je plaisantais..., marmonna-t-il en ramassant la plume.   
- Heu...bonne chance pour... Le regard de Cho s'arrêta sur la partie intime du corps d'Harry. J'espère que tout ira bien.   
Et Harry la regarda s'éloigner avec le sentiment d'être un parfait idiot de ne pas lui avoir proposé de l'accompagner.  
""tome 4 page 529   
  
* Le contexte: Harry passe la deuxième épreuve. Il libère Ron et ne voyant pas Fleur arrivée, il va pour libérer sa soeur. Mais les tritons l'en empêche. Harry sort alors sa baguette:   
  
- Je compte jusqu'à trois! cria Harry.   
Une longue trainée de bulles sortit de sa bouche. Il leurs montra sa main pour être bien sûr de se faire comprendre.   
- Un...( il leva un doigt)- Deux...( il leva un deuxième doigt).   
Les tritons eurent alors un sourire et ensemble s'écrièrent:   
- TRES MARIA !!!   
Et Harry se mit à pleurer dû fait d'être pris pour Ricky Martin.   
""tome 4 page 648   
  
* contexte: Harry, en tant que champion pour le tournoi, à la visite de Bill et Mrs Weasley. Lorsque Hermione les rejoints à la table des Gryffondor, Molly acceuille froidement Hermione ( suite à l'article de Skeeter sur la relation Harry/Hermione en ajoutant qu'elle l'a plaqué pour Victor)   
  
Harry les regardal'une après l'autre, puis décidad'intervenir:   
- Mrs Weasley,dit-il, j'espère que vous n'avez pascru les bêtises de Rita Skeeter dans Sorcière-Hebdo? Hermione n'a jamais été ma petite amie.   
- Ah? dit Mrs Weasley. Heu... Non, bien sûr, je n'en ai pas cru un mot!   
- Il est vrai qu'on peut penser qu'il y a un truc entre nous, rajouta Hermione. Surtout la fois où on était dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde...   
Hermione se retrouva aussitôt clouée au sol, sous la puissance de la baffe que venait de lui donner Molly Weasley  
  
*** * ** * **  
  
3- Par alvy   
  
""volume 3,chapitre 16,p352   
*les 3 compères partent de chez hagrid,buck va se faire executer   
Il y eut un mélange de voix indistinctes,un moment de silence,puis,brusquement,le sifflement caractéristique d'une hache qui s'abattait dans un choc sourd.   
(herm)Comment ont ils pu?ce sont des imbéciles,une hache!pourquoi pas une scie tant qu'on y est!   
(ron&harry)   
  
""volume 3,chapitre 16,p345   
* H' vient de passer son exam de divination   
"Soulagé,Harry se leva,ramassa son sac et s'apprêtait a s'en aller lorsqu'une voix dure et sonore retentit derrière lui.   
-ça se passera ce soir!   
-le professeur Rogue ira rejoindre son chéri en bulgarie,le professeur karkaroff   
Harry fut horrifié d'entendre ces paroles,comment rogue pouvait-il aimé?(et être aimé),sous le choc,harry s'évanouit"  
""volume 2,chapitre 10,p191   
* H' est a l'infirmerie et dobby lui rend visite   
"-Harry Potter doit retourner chez lui!dobby croyait que son cognard suffirait à...   
-Ton cognard?   
-oui mon cognard,whaaaaaaaaaa,ze sfuit le maitre du monde,whhaaaaaaaa--rire diabolique   
ze vait te tuer veune potter(de la bave coule en quantité)   
whaaaa,maitre,z'ai accompli mon devoir   
(voldy)-bien fils,maintenant,coucouche panier!   
  
*** * ** * **  
4- Par selena1   
""Tome 1 p 298   
  
*Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit a la table des serpentard. Un tonnerre tellement puissant qu'il fit tomber un gros morceau de plafond sur les serpentard en les écrasant tous e une grosse brique s'écrasa sur rogue en le tuant.   
Yessssss firent toutes les autres tables, ravies.   
  
""Tome 2 p 319   
*Harry se protegea le visage de ses bras et s'enfuit a toutes jambes, glissant sur la peau de serpent et s'écrasant a terre avec un bruit sourd pendant que de gros morceaux de roc tombaient du plafond en écrasant Harry, Ron et Lockhart   
  
""Tome 3, p37   
* Mais soudain, la tante Marge se tut. Pendant un instant, il sembla que les mots lui manquaient. Elle paraissait gonflée d'une fureur impossible a exprimer, mais en fait elle enflait pour de bon et explosa dans un bruit de ballon qui explose et la maison des dursley fut soufflée et ses habitants moururent tous excepté Harry.   
  
"" Tome 4 p 477   
* Quand ils sortent du pub:   
Ils sortirent tous les trois du pub, mais hermione se ravisa, retourna dans le pub, marmonna une formule magique et le gros sac en crocodile se transforma en croco vivant qui dévora tous les clients. A ce moment Jamel arrive et dit : Bah, il est où le magneau? le croco se retourna sur le dos et dit:   
aaaah j'ai bien bouffé!   
  
""Tome 1 p.190   
* Lorsque Harry redescendit en piqué vers le sol, la foule vit qu'il avait une main plaquée sur la bouche. Il fonçait tellement vite qu'il s'écrasa dans un craquement sinistre sur le sol et avala le vif d'or en s'étouffant et mourut bêtement sous les quolibets des Serpentard   
Tome 2 p 302   
Quand Lockhart dit   
-Très franchement je m'étonne que le prof Mc Gonagall estime encore nécessaire de prendre toutes ces mesures de sécurité.   
- Ça y a pas de lézard, répondit Harry   
- Où çà, un lézard, répond Ron.   
- Je viens de dire qu'il yen a pas, patate   
- Des patates? C'est pas l'heure de manger, Harry!   
- Mais quelle cruche!   
- Quelle cruche? Y'a qu'un couloir…et j'ai pas soif.   
- Mais il est plus bête qu'une huître!   
- J'aime pas les huîtres, j'te l'ai dit!   
- Mais, quel âne!   
- qu'est que les ânes viennent faire la dedans?   
- OH LE BOULET! RUGIT UNE VOIX D'OUTRE TOMBE.   
BOUM ! l'auteur désespérée venait de transformer Ron en limace avec un bonnet d'âne sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves et de Lockhart.   
  
""Tome 3 p 48   
* Quand Harry dit   
- Quoi Voldemort?   
Stan Rocade et Ern Danlmur eurent une crise cardiaque et le Magicobus alla s'enfoncer dans le Loch Ness chez monsieur Nessie, le monstre du Loch Ness qui dit   
- Tiens, de la nourriture en conserve!   
il dévora le Magicobus et fit:   
- Sté bien bon!   
  
"" Tome 4 p451   
* Quand Rogue leur demande ce qu'ils font :   
- On se promène, répliqua Ron d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas interdit que je sache.   
Karkaroff et Rogue, complètement bourrés répondirent :   
- Prom'nez vous dans les bois pendant qu'le loup garou n'y est paaaaaaaaaaaaaaas…   
Si l'loup garou y était il vous saoulerait pasksé un idiooooooooooot!!!!!!   
Bon on on a des des chat …des choses hic! A faire a alors on on y va.   
Et ils partirent en courant aux toilettes.   
  
"" Tome 1 p 234   
* Harry se tourna brusquement vers Ron.   
- Charles Édouard! Euh non, Charlie, dit-il.   
- Charles Édouard? C'est qui, celui là? Répondit Ron.   
- C'est… un type… reprit Harry. Et puis, après, j'ai dit "Charlie".   
- Moi, c'est Ron… fit Ron.   
- J'te parle de ton frère, idiot! Grogna Harry.   
- Ah…Et???   
- Il pourrait emmener Lampadaire, euh non, Molaire… C'est pas ça non plus… Touffu! C'est pas lui…   
- NOR-BERT! Cria Hagrid.   
- Oui, c'est ça, Bornert en Roumanie…   
- NOR-BERT!!! Reprit Hagrid N-O-R-B-E-R-T! Harry, t'as bu en cachette, ou quoi?   
  
"" Tome 2 p 79   
* Et la voiture remonta en flèche, traversa la couche des nuages pour voler en plein soleil.   
- Il faut faire attention aux avions, maintenant, dit Ron.   
Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, mais pas pour longtemps, car ils virent un homme avec un gros nez et de grandes oreilles qui s'appelait N. Tarkozky qui les arrêta et leur demanda:   
- Z'avez vos papiers?   
  
"" Tome 3 p 170   
* Quand HP parle de l'épouvantard   
- Pourquoi est ce que vous n'avez pas voulu que je l'affronte, moi aussi?   
- Je pensais que c'était évident Harry.   
Vous êtes pire que Neville Londubat. Je n'avais pas envie que vous fassiez exploser le château. Je n'ai pas envie que l'on finisse l'année dans le château de la star academy! Euh pardon….. j'regarde trop la télé, moi… euh, reprenons. Etant donné que vous êtes un abruti de fouineur comme votre idiot de père, j'ai estimé préférable de… argl!   
L'auteur venait de l'étouffer, outrée par son insolence.   
  
"" Tome 4 p488   
* Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille , mais l'attacha mal et elle tomba sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mimi et la sirène (qui venait de se réveiller) se mirent a glousser et au moment ou Harry allait leur demander pourquoi, une préfète entra et rougit. Finalement , elle devint vraiment rouge, parce que l'auteur, furieuse la transforma en grenouille venimeuse   
  
"" Tome 4 p488   
* Il mit une serviette autour de sa taille, glissa sur sa savonnette, se fracassa le crâne sur le rebord de la baignoire et mourut au plus grand plaisir de Mimi Geignarde qui n'était plus seule.   
Tome 1 p.177.   
La créature vacilla, puis tomba en avant en écrasant Ron et par la même occasion   
Harry, entraîné dans sa chute, avait été projeté contre le mur , se releva, les jambes tremblantes.   
Hermione rompit le silence:   
- Il est mort?   
- Le troll non mais Ron doit être dans un sacré état! Répondit Harry.   
A ce moment, Mc Gonagall arrive et dit:   
- Vous êtes cinglés, vous auriez pu vous tuer!   
- En parlant de tuer… Ron est sous le troll… il faudrait le sortir… fit Harry.   
  
"" Tome 2 p169.   
* -RON! Ce sont le toilettes pour filles!   
- Ben quoi elle sont plus confortables.. .et je suis amoureux de Mimi Geignarde. Tu peux dire a la famille que je les aime beaucoup.   
Il embrassa Harry, Hermione et Percy, prit sa baguette magique, transforma un robinet en couteau et fit semblant de se suicider. Quand ils se penchèrent sur son corps, Ron se releva et cria : sté une blague!   
  
"" Tome 3 p 417 418   
* Quand Rogue dit   
- Sirius Black a montré dès l'âge de 16 ans qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas oublié, Mr le Directeur. Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'un jour il a essayé de ME tuer?   
- Oh, pour ça, répliqua Harry il aurait reçu une médaille pour service rendu a l'école!   
- ESPECE DE MISARABLE PETIT********= injure TRES grossière   
- Allons allons, Severus, si vous compreniez la plaisanterie… dit Dumbi   
- Je plaisante pas, professeur… continua Harry.   
- CA SUFFIT BANDE D'INSOLANTS C'EST MOI L'AUTEUR!!!! Rugit celle ci!   
Sur ce, elle les transforma tous en crapauds.   
  
""Tome 4 p. 271   
* - Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, monsieur Rusard.   
Argus Rusard, qui s'était tenu a l'écart dans un coin de la salle, s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant un grand coffre en bois incrusté de pierres précieuses, mais trébucha, s'étala et se cassa le nez sur le rebord du coffre qui s'était ouvert et une coupe en bois grossièrement taillée roula sous la table des professeurs et mit le feu à la robe de Mr Croupton.   
****** ******* ****** ******* ******* ******* ******  
  
Voilà c'est tout ce que l'on m'a envoyer. je ne suis en rien responsable de tous ça, dons félécité leur auteur et pas moi... (même remarque si ça vous à pas plut...)  
A la prochaine.  
;-)  
  
Reveanne 


	10. bêtisier de fan, la suite

Pour continuer dans les bêtisier de fan voici ce que ma envoyer Sylvain Fabre...  
C'est sur le tome1, scène chez Olivander....  
  
"Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait.   
- Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-çi" Et sur ces mots Ollivander disparut dans son arrière boutique. Après quelques instans il revint. Devant lui volait à environ 1 mètre du sol une enclume dans laquelle était enfonçé une baguette.   
- Ce-çi est l'antique baguette de Merlin l'enchanteur. Seul son authentique succésseur sera capable de l'enlever de son enclume. Bien des gens on essayé mais sans jamais y arrivé.   
Harry s'approcha de l'enclume, mit les mains sur la baguette et sans aucun effort la retira de l'enclume.   
  
*Une lumière fulgurante dévasta entièrement le magasin tuant Harry, Mr Ollivander et Hagrid sur le coup.   
  
* Mr Ollivander tomba à genoux devant Harry et se prosterna à ses pieds suivit de près par Hagrid.   
- Vous êtes l'héritier de Merlin ! Vous êtes dorénavant l'enchanteur Harry et en qualité de successeur vous êtes obligés d'épouser la fée Viviane qui vous attend depuis plusieurs siècles !   
Harry choqué lâcha la baguette, tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et mourut sur le coup.   
Voilà comment fini la courte vie de celui-qui-avait-survécut   
  
* Harry regarda alors la baguette qu'il avait en main et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, à la faible lumière qui perçait dans le magasin, il lut le long de la baguette inscrit en lettres rouges :' made in china'   
- Je me disait aussi que tout ça c'été du pipo déclara t'il froidement. 


	11. encore des fans

Selena1, le retour....  
  
*tome1, p 19 quand Hagrid amène Harry.   
Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel. ace moment précis, un IMBECILE de hibou passa juste devant la moto, le conducteur fit une embardée et s'écrasa ... dans la maison des Dursleys . Une ENORME explosion retentit et la ville fut rayée de la carte, en laissant un gros cratère.  
  
*tome 2, p 253   
au moment du mess. chanté.   
"Et maintenant, tu te tiens tranquille voilà ton message chanté."   
Le nain se racla la gorge et chanta:   
"Quand je vois tes yeuuuuuuux, je suis amoureuuuuuux quand j'entends ta vouaaaaa je suis fou de touaaaa!"   
puis, voyant drago s'avancer, il se jeta sur lui et dit:   
"Voilà, mister Malefoy, votre message a été transmis. mais la prochaine fois, pas de Danny Brillant, SVP."  
  
*tome 3, p 168.   
Quand Rusard demande a Harry ce kil fait:   
Qu'est ce que vous faites là?   
de koi jme mèle! c'est pas vrai, ça!   
Parlez moi sur un autre ton! pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allé avec vos misérables amis?   
Mes amis ne sont pas misérables, espèce de Cracmol aigri, stupide et sans coeur!   
Vous me dégoutez!   
Rusard se mit alors a pleurer.   
Ouiiiin z'êtes méchant avec moi! Moi qui vos admire tant! si je suis méchant, c'est parce que, parce que, vous ne m'aimerez jamaiiiiis! beuheuheu!   
Rusard fit volte face et partit en courant vers son bureau, laissant harry seul et désemparé.  
  
*tome 4 p 319.   
cours de potions.   
-les artabottes, euh non, les pataclop... et me*r*de c'est pas ça, les antipodes...non les...les...   
Rogue roula des yeux exorbités - kom ça   
et dit:   
G mon ptit qui fait pataclop, pataclop, vite il me faut un antidoteuh!   
ah voila le mot Antigone... non euh...   
Hmmmm... j'devrais arrèter les baba au retardorhum, moi... ça me réussit pas...   
euh le cours est fini, faut que... j'aille aux toilettes...   
il laissa là sa classe, les Serpentards étaient stupéfaits et inquiets tandis que les gryffondor étaient morts de rire   
  
*tome 4 p 519   
avant la 2e tâche, dans la bibliothèque.   
- Harry Potter doit plonger dans le lac et trouver son Whisky.   
Mon... mon whisky? ILS M'ONT PIQUE MA BOUTEILLE DE WHISKY? ah, les traîtres, les ordures!   
-euh, monsieur... je parlais de votre ami.   
ah euh hé hé je rigole!   
Nan meufieur, whisky ze feu du fizki! poumoua! a moi le vhizki! a moi a moi a moi   
  
*Tome 1 p 139   
Cours de potions ( riche en gags potentiels, ce cours… faut dire que C tellement marrant avec le caractère de Rogue!!!)   
-Potter, dit soudain Rogue qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise?   
-je sais pas, répondit Harry. Puis d'abord c'est vous le professeur de potions pas moi.   
-parlez moi sur un autre ton! Une autre question… oui… voyons… Ou irez vous si je vous demande de me rapporter un bézoard?   
-là où il y en a, pas ailleurs… ailleurs y'en a pas. Mais précisément, je ne sais pas…   
-ça suffit Potter, c'est votre dernière chance! Quelle différence y a t'il entre le napel et le tue loup?   
-le nom ,répondit Harry. Si ce n'est pas cela consultez Hermione, elle lève la main.   
-insolant! 150 points en moins a griffondor!   
  
*Tome 2 p 123   
Les Serpentards hurlaient de rire Flint, plié en deux et se tenait a son balai pour ne tomber. Malefoy était a quatre pattes et tapait du poing sur le sol. Fred, vraiment de mauvaise humer ( Ron était son frère, tout de même!) donna un grand coup de pied dans la balai de flint (qui s'écrasa a terre) et Georges (de mauvaise humeur aussi, ça va de soi!) donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Malefoy et dit   
Si tu dis ça a ton papa, tout le monde le saura et ils se moqueront de toi, parce que t'es un gros lâche!   
Ah, j'en révais de celle là (a chaque fois que je lis ce passage, j'y pense)   
  
*Tome 4 p 442   
Bal de noel conversation entre Fleur et Roger Davies   
Si un esprit frappeur avait l'audace de pénétrer à Beauxbâtons il serait expulsé comme… comme ça …   
Du plat de la main, elle donna une tape sur la table d'un geste impatient .   
[…]   
-on ne saurait mieux dire répondit précipitamment Davies en tapant a son tour sur la table dans une parfaite imitation du gzeste de Fleur. Enfin, parfaite… il était incroyablement fort (c'était le fils caché de Superman qui s'était fait adopter) et cassa la table, mais, a part cela, c'était une belle imitation, en effet.   
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
par Fumseck:  
  
*TOME 1, EDITION GALLIMARD, PAGE 47, "LE GARDIEN DES CLES", quan Hagrid dit à Harry qui est Voldemort:   
-nom d'une gargouille, Harry! Tout le monde en a encore peur. Ah, bougre de diable, c'est tellement difficile! Voilà:il y a eu un jour un sorcier qui... qui a mal tourné... Très, très mal tourné... Pire que ça même. Pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer de pire. Il s'appelait...   
Hagrid avala sa salive, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.   
-Vous pourriez peut-être l'écrire?suggéra Harry.   
-Non, je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit... Bon, allons y, il s'appelait...   
Crottedeporc   
L'immense corp du géant fut parcouru d'un frisson.   
-Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, dit-il. Je viens a peine de manger, et ça me donne envie de gerber.   
  
* TOME 1, PAGE 67, EDITION GALLIMARD, "LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE", quand Harry va acheter sa baguette:   
-Ce n'est rien, répondit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de cadeau, chez les Dursley. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'a aller chez Ollivander, la meilleure boutique de braguettemagiques. Il te faut ce qu'il y a de mieux.   
Une braguettemagique... Le rêve de Harry. Depuis que Dudley avait déchiré tout ses pantalons et caleçons, Harry révait d'avoir une braguette (magique en plus!) bien a sa taille.  
  
*TOME 1, PAGE 216, EDITION GALLIMARD, "SOUS LA TRAPPE", quand Harry passe la dérnière épreuve, celle avec les bouteilles:   
Harry respira profondément, pris la petite bouteilles et se tourna vers les flammes noires.   
-J'arrive! dit-il   
Et il vida la bouteille.   
-Mmmh... pas mal! hic! finalement, hic, j'arriverais tout à l'heure! hic!   
Et il vida toutes les bouteilles, puis s'écroula par terre, mort.   
-Quel idiot! cria l'auteur. Je lui avait bien dit que toutes les bouteilles contenait du whyski, sauf la dernière qui contient du poison!  
******* ******** ******** ******  
  
Voilà dponc les oeuvres des fans de bêtisier...  
j'ai plus le temps d'en faire moi-même... snif snif....   
@+  
reve@nne 


	12. Mes derniers bêtisiers à moi

Ben voilà j'ai travailler un peu, ce sont dc MES nouveaux bêtisier. Avec  
enfin ceux du tome5... mais y'a aussi des nouveauté pour les autre tome.  
Bon j'vous laisse  
Bonne lecture  
A+  
Reveanne  
  
**** ******** **** ******** **** *********  
Tome1  
pg120  
Scène avec le choixpeau  
  
"Peut-être allait-on leur demander d'en faire sortir un lapin? Pensa H'. Tt  
le monde, à présent, avait les yeux fixé sur le chapeau pointu. Pd qlq  
instant, il régna un silence ttal. Puis, tt à coup, le chapeau remua. Une  
déchirure, tt près du bord, s'ouvrit en gd, comme une bouche, et le chapeau  
se mit à chanter:"  
La la la Bamba! La la la Bamba! Qué necessita, qué la poqua de gracia...  
"Il a essayer le casting de la Star-Ac" Murmura qlq1 près de H' "Mais il  
ont pas voulu de lui alors il se venge comme il peut...  
*** *** *** ***  
Tome1  
-Page 139-  
(Il s'agit d'un détournement et non d'un bêtisier, le principe est le même  
sauf qu'il faut retomber sur le txt à la fin de la connerie)  
  
Scène du premier cours de Rogue:  
  
"Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. H' et R' échnagèrent  
un regard en levant les sourcils. HErmione G' était assise tt au bord de sa  
chaise et avait visiblement hâte de prouver qu'elle n'avait rien d'un  
cornichon.  
- Potter! Dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est ce que j'obtiens qd j'ajoute la racine  
carré de 270.21 au cosinus de 2Pi radian et que je multiplie le tt par le  
triple du périmètre de ce cachot auquel on a préalablement retranché le nb  
de chaises de tt l'école?  
Racine de Quoi, cosinus de quoi?H' jeta un coup d'oeil à R' qui parut tt  
aussi déconcerté qui lui. La main d'He' s'était levé à la vitesse d'un  
boulet de canon.Destabilisé par ce mouvement, elle glissa du rebord de sa  
chaise et s'éffondra lamentablement sur le sol où elle s'ouvrit l'arcade  
sourcilière  
- Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.Répondit H'En jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa  
camarade  
Rogue eut un rictus méprisant  
- Apparement la célébrité ne fait pas tt ds la vie. Dit-il sans prété  
attentionaux cri d'agonie d'He'Essayont encore une fois Potter, Reprit  
Rogue. Où irez vous si je vous demande de faire 525 miles en direction du  
nord-est, de tourner à gauche, de contourner l'arbre,de fair 4 pas-chassés  
vers la droite et d'aller tt droit pd 123km?  
He', qui s'était relever, la tête en sang,leva à nouveau la main comme si  
elle essayait de touvher le plafond Elle glissa à nouveau et se cogna le  
nez contre le rebord de la tableMais H' n'avait pas la moindre idée de où  
il irait de la sorte Il essaya de ne pas regarder Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle  
qui était secoué de fou rire [...]  
-Potter, reprit le professeur, qu'elle est la différence du produit du  
carré de la superficie de 3 terrain de quidditch et de celle de la feuille  
de parchemin qui est posée sur mon bureau?  
Cette foisn He' se levaAinsi elle ne tomberait plus de sa chaise. Mais le  
sang qu'elle avait perdu sur le sol la fit dérapé, elle glissa et voulut se  
ratrapper à la table. Cette dernière lui tomba dessus  
-Je ne sais pas, répondit H'avec calme mais je crois qu'Hermione le  
sait!Vous devriez lui demander avant qu'elle meure, elle à l'air très mal  
au point là...  
  
...  
  
*** *** *** ***  
Tome3  
pg 287  
Scène ou Sirius attaque queuedver ds le dortoir  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NoooooooooooooooN!  
H'se reveilla en sursaut, comme si on venait de lui donner une gifle. Ds  
une obscurité ttal, il chercha à taton, les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il  
entendit de mvt autour de lui et la vx de Semux F' s'éleva à l'autre bout  
de la pièce.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe?  
H' crut entendre claquer la porte du dortoir. Il réussit enfin à écarter le  
rideau et , au même moment, Dean T' alluma sa lampe."  
Avec horreur, les garçon découvrirent un commendo de fille armé jusqu'au  
dents d'oreiller de traversin et de bombe à eau. Elles étaitent venu se  
venger d'avoir si peu de rôle dans cette histoire.  
Ds le lit d'à côté du sien, H' apperçut le corp agonisant de Ron qui avait  
le malheure de se trouver trop près de la porte.  
*** *** *** ***  
Tome 3  
p287  
Même scène que précédement mais un peu plus loin  
"-Absurde! Répliqua Percy, déconcerté, tu as trop manger Ron... C'était un  
cauchemard, tt simplement.  
-Je te dis que non!  
-Bon, allez, maintenant ça suffit!  
Le prof Mc Gonagall arriva à son tour. Elle s'avança dans la pièce en  
lançant des regards furieux."  
Mc G' était apparut vétut d'un désabillé noir en dentelle plus que  
transparent. Les élève encopre plus choqué par cette apparition que par le  
cri de Ron restèrent sans voix en se disantr qu'il allait leur falloir des  
année de thérapie pour oblier cette vision d'horreur.  
*** *** *** ***  
*** *** *** ***  
Tome5  
Chap: "A peck of owl"  
page 41  
Scène avec la beuglante  
**"Aunt Petunia's hand was trembling, She looked wildly around the kitchen  
as thought looking for an escape route but too late- the envelop burst into  
flame. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped it.  
An awful voice filled the kichen, echoing in the confined sapce, issuin  
from the burning letter on the table."  
'Remenber Last Summer'  
  
**"Aunt Petunia's hand was trembling, She looked wildly around the kitchen  
as thought looking for an escape route but too late- the envelop burst into  
flame. Aunt Petunia screamed and dropped it.  
An awful voice filled the kichen, echoing in the confined sapce, issuin  
from the burning letter on the table."  
'C'est la dance des Canards, qui en sortant de la mare se secouent le bas  
de rein et font coin coin  
*** *** *** ***  
Tome5  
chap:"The advance Guard"  
pg 52  
Scène avec Tonk dans la chambre.  
**" '...But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing'  
She added guiltily, looking around at all the mess on the floor.  
'Ho yeah' Said H', grabbing a few more book.  
'Don't be stupid, it'll be much quiker if I- PACK! Cried Tonks, waving her  
wand in a long sweeping movement over the floor"  
Nothing happen...  
'Pack!' She cried again.  
...Nothing  
'Pack?' She tried a new time  
... Nothing at all  
'Where is the person in charge of the spécial effect? Screamed the author  
out of rage!  
  
**" '...But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing'  
She added guiltily, looking around at all the mess on the floor.  
'Ho yeah' Said H', grabbing a few more book.  
'Don't be stupid, it'll be much quiker if I- PACK! Cried Tonks, waving her  
wand in a long sweeping movement over the floor"  
Books, clothes, telescop, bed sheet, mattress, bed, chair, desk,  
wardrobe... soared into the air and flew pell-mell into the trunk.  
'Stop"cried Tonks when magic start to attack wallpaper and fitted carpet.  
'Waow!' Said Harry looking at the destoy room. 'It's may be dangerous!'  
  
** " '...But we've got to get going, Harry, we're supposed to be packing'  
She added guiltily, looking around at all the mess on the floor.  
'Ho yeah' Said H', grabbing a few more book.  
'Don't be stupid, it'll be much quiker if I- PACK! Cried Tonks, waving her  
wand in a long sweeping movement over the floor.  
Books, clothes, telescop and scales all soared into the air and flew pell-  
mell into the trunk  
'It's not very neat'Said Tonks, walking over to the trunk and looking at  
the jumble inside. 'My mum's got knock of getting stuff to fit itself in  
neatly. She even gets the sock to fold themselves, but I've never mastered  
how she does it. It's a kind of flick' She flicked her wand hopafully."  
Suddently she feel strange as if somthing is wrong near her. She look  
around. She's alone on the room.  
'Harry?' She asked, scare.  
Somthing move on the mass of thing into the trunk. A hand appear.  
'Arghhhhhhhh! Harry...' She cried on a movement of rescuire. 'All right?'  
'Plz... never... do ...It... AGAIN!' Says Harry, nasty, when he get outside  
of the trunk.  
*** *** *** ***  
Tome 5  
Chapitre "The advance guard"  
scène de l'arriver au QG  
  
**" 'Here' , Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchement toward Harry's  
disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it; so as it  
illuminate the writing. 'read quickly and memorise'  
Harry locked down at the piece of paper, the narrow hand-writing was  
vaguely familiar. It said:"  
'Milk  
Soap,  
Shampoo,  
Toilet paper..  
'Oups' Said Moody 'Wrong paper'  
  
**** "'Here' , Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchement toward  
Harry's disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it; so as it  
illuminate the writing. 'read quickly and memorise'  
Harry locked down at the piece of paper, the narrow hand-writing was  
vaguely familiar. It said:"  
Little pink-Kitty  
call N° 548 548 569  
Kiss  
'Oups' Said Moody who turn red 'Wrong paper'  
  
**"'Here' , Moody muttered, thrusting a piece of parchement toward Harry's  
disillusioned hand and holding his lit wand close to it; so as it  
illuminate the writing. 'read quickly and memorise'  
Harry locked down at the piece of paper, the narrow hand-writing was  
vaguely familiar. It said:  
The headquarter of the Order of the phoenix may be found at number"21, Jump-  
Street, NY  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Tome5  
chap "The woes of Mrs Weasley  
page 157  
Scène avec la photo  
"Moody took a swig from his flask, his electric-blue eye staring side ways  
at harry.  
'Come here, I've got something that might interest you' He said.  
From an inner pocket of his robe Moody pulled a very tattered old wizarding  
photograph."  
Harry took the picture and look at it.  
'Waow!' He said, out of breath. 'Who's that?' He point the girl who's  
fidget on the picture, just wearing a... hum.. Harry didn't know what, but  
a very little, a very see-through and very pink clothe.  
'Your Mother!' 


	13. nouveau détournement

Détournement ….

*****_Volume2, chap6, pg 111-112_**

**_Scène du cours de Lockhart avec les lutins._**

« Malgré lui, Harry pencha la tête derrières sa pile de livres pour mieux voir la cage. Lockhart posa la main sur le morceau de tissus qui la recouvrait. Dean et Seamus avaient cessé de rire et Neville se recroquevillait sur sa chaise du premier rang.

-Je vous demande de ne pas crier, dit Lockhart d'une voix grave. Ça pourrait les énerver.

Sous le regard des élèves qui retenaient leur souffle, Lockhart découvrit alors la cage.

- Eh oui, en effet, dit-il d'un ton solennel, ce sont bel et bien  des _Pokémons _fraîchement capturés.

 Seamus Finnigan ne put se retenir. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire que même Lockhart ne pouvait confondre avec un hurlement de terreur.

-Oui ? Vous avez quelques chose à dire ? demanda-t-il à Seamus avec un sourire.

-_C'est… c'est pas le bon livre ! Ici on est à Poudlard, pas à la Ligue or et Argent…. Et puis ils sont pas bien dangereux._ Répondit Seamus en s'étranglant de rire.

- N'en soyez pas si sûr ! Dit Lockhart en agitant l'index d'un air agacé. _Ils sont partout ! et ils sont loin d'être inoffensifs…_

_De toute les tailles, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs, les pokémons étaient entassés dans une cage beaucoup trop petite pour eux. _Dés que la cage  fut découverte, ils se mirent à piailler et à s'agiter en tous sens, tapant sur les barreaux et faisant toutes sortes de grimace bizarre aux élèves assis devant eux.

-Maintenant, on va voir comment vous allez vous  débrouiller avec eux, dit Lockhart d'une voix forte.

Et il ouvrit la cage.

Ce fut un charivari indescriptible. Les _Pokémons _se répandirent dans toutes la classe en filant comme des fusées. _Un Bulbusard_ attrapa Neville _grâce à ses fouet-liane _et lesouleva dans les airs. Deux _Colossinges _fracassèrent les carreaux et s'enfuirent par la fenêtre en répandant une pluie de verre brisé sur le dernier rang. _Un Racaillou déversa une épaisse fumé noir nauséabonde. _Quant aux autres, ils entreprirent de dévaster consciencieusement la salle avec plus d'efficacité qu'un rhinocéros fou furieux. Ils attrapèrent les encriers et les renversèrent un peu partout, lacérèrent les livres et les papiers, arrachèrent les tableaux des murs. _Un Salamèche entreprit de faire brûler les livres demeurés intacte_. En quelques minutes, la moitié des élèves avait disparu sous les tables et Neville se balançait au lustre.

-Allons, allons, attrapez-les tous ! Vite, voyons, attrapez-les tous, ce ne sont que des pokémons ! hurla Lockhart. 

….


	14. Bêtisier de fan par Alana

Un petit bêtisier de fan:  
  
je remercie Alana Chantelune pour cette prose.  
  
Bêtisier du Tome 5  
  
*Le voile 1 :  
  
Sirius embla metre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grace et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant de so nparrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au déla du voile L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place. On entendit alors un gros "ploutch". Le cri de triomphe de Bellatrix Lestrange mourut tandis que son visage se tentait d'incompréhension, et le voile fut rejeté de côté, laissant apparaître un Sirius trempé de la tête au pied. "Très drôle ! Très drôle le coup de la baignoire pleine !", gronda t-il, tandis que Tonks, Lupin, Kingsley et Maugrey étaient plié en deux de rire, sous l'?il désapprobateur de Dumbledore et de Bellatrix.  
  
*Le voile 2 : . Harry entendit le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange, aussitôt coupé par un hurlement qui pétrifia tout le monde et un Sirius furieux et recouvert de punaises surgit du voile :  
  
"ROGUE !! Tu vas me le payer !!!"  
  
*Le voile 3 :  
  
Sirius embla metre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grace et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade et s'écrasa contre le mur qui était caché derrière le voile avec un bruit mat. Il glissa à terre avec une grimace, le souffle coupé. "Bon sang, qui s'est planté dans les décors ?", jura t-il tandis que tous les autres soupiraient à l'idée de refaire la séquence.  
  
*Le voile 4 :  
  
Sirius embla metre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grace et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade ; il se retint par reflexe à celui-ci. et cela déséquilibra l'arche, qui vacilla puis s'écroula par terre en milles morceaux. Bellatrix se mit à manger sa baguette de rage, Harry et Neville poussèrent des cris de dépit, et Dumbledore s'assit par terre en pleurant à l'idée de refaire encore la prise  
  
** *** *** ***  
  
*Kreattur :  
  
Sur quoi, Sirius, sans prêter attention aux protestations d'Hermione saisit Kreattur par son pagne et le jeta hors de la pièce. Il y mis trop de force, car l'elfe de maison alla s'écraser contre le mur avant de glisser de tout long, à plat ventre. Sous le choc, une épée tomba du mur où elle était accrochée, et décapita proprement l'elfe de maison. Tout le monde fut pétrifié, et Hermione se mit à hurler et à pleurer. Sirius mit la main devant la bouche. "Merde, je vais me faire engueuler !" "D'un autre côté, c'est sans doute comme ça qu'il voulait finir.", fit George. "Vous savez ce qui faudrait faire, maintenant, en sa mémoire ? Mettre sa tête avec celle de sa mère, ça lui ferait plaisir.", ajouta Fred.  
  
**** *** *** *** *Retenue douloureuse avec Dolores :  
  
Elle lui tendit ensuite une longue plume mince et noire, et Harry posa les yeux sur le parhemein sur la table : "Délaration d'impôts sur le revenu ?????" "Ben, oui, ici, il paraît qu'il faut donner des punitions utiles dans cette école. Après, vous astiquerez l'argenterie de ma grand-mère." 


	15. Tome5 trad en français des Bêt dj pub

Tome5 Chap1, pg26, **_Scène où Harry et Dudley sont face aux Dementors._**

« Il n'eut pas à faire une douzaine de pas pour les retrouver : Dudley recroquevillé par terre se protégeait la tête de ses bras. U deuxième Détraqueur accroupi tout près de lui  avait saisi ses  poignets dans ses mains visqueuse et les écartait lentement, presque avec amour, en penchant sa t^te encapuchonnée sur le visage de Dudley comme s'il voulait l 'embrasser. »

_Voyant qu'il n'aurait jamais de meilleurs opportunité de se débarrassé de son cousin, Harry laissa le Détraqueur finire ce qu'il avait commencer. Il pourrait toujours expliquer qu'il était arrivé trop tard.___

**** **** **** 

**Tome5   
Chap: "A peck of owl"   
page 51   
_Scène avec la beuglante_** et tante Pétunia  
**« La main tremblante, elle jetait des regards affolés, comme si  elle cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard : l'enveloppe s'enflamma et la tante Pétunia la lâcha en poussant un hurlement.

Une voix terrifiante s'éleva alors de la lettre de feu, résonnant avec force dans l'espace confiné de la cuisine. »

- _Souviens-toi l'été dernier ! _

**« La main tremblante, elle jetait des regards affolés, comme si  elle cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir, mais il était trop tard : l'enveloppe s'enflamma et la tante Pétunia la lâcha en poussant un hurlement.

Une voix terrifiante s'éleva alors de la lettre de feu, résonnant avec force dans l'espace confiné de la cuisine. »__

_'C'est la danse des Canards, qui en sortant de la mare se secouent le bas de rein et font coin coin _

*** *** *** *** 

**Tome5   
chap:"la garde rapprochée"   
pg 52   
_Scène avec Tonk dans la chambre._**   
**« … Mais il faut se dépêcher, Harry, nous étions venus faire tes bagage, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton coupable en regardant la pagaille alentour.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry.

Il ramassa qlq livres.

- Ne sois pas idiot, ça ira plus vite si je…FAILAMALLE ! S'écria Tonks avec sa baguette magique un grand arc de cercle au-dessus du sol. »

_Il ne sa passa absolument rien._

_- FAILAMALLE! S'écria-t-elle à nouveau._

_Rien._

_- FAILAMALLE ? __Essaya-t-elle encore une fois_

_Rien du tout._

_-Où est le technicien des effets spéciaux ?! Hurla l'auteur hors d'elle !_

  
**« … Mais il faut se dépêcher, Harry, nous étions venus faire tes bagages, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton coupable en regardant la pagaille alentour.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry.

Il ramassa qlq livres.

- Ne sois pas idiot, ça ira plus vite si je…FAILAMALLE ! S'écria Tonks avec sa baguette magique un grand arc de cercle au-dessus du sol. »

_Le livres, les vêtements, le télescope, , les draps du lit, le matelas, le sommier, le lits, la chaise, le bureau, l'armoire… s'envolèrent aussitôt et retombèrent pêle-mêle  dans la grosse valise._

_-STOP ! Cria Tonks quand la magie attaqua le papier peint et la moquette._

_-Waow ! __S'exclama__ Harry en __regarda__ la __chambre__dévastée__. __Ca peut être dangereux vot'e truc, là!_

**« … Mais il faut se dépêcher, Harry, nous étions venus faire tes bagages, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton coupable en regardant la pagaille alentour.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry.

Il ramassa qlq livres.

- Ne sois pas idiot, ça ira plus vite si je…FAILAMALLE ! S'écria Tonks avec sa baguette magique un grand arc de cercle au-dessus du sol. 

Les livres, les vêtements, le télescope et la balance s'envolèrent aussitôt et retombèrent pêle-mêle dans la grosse valise.

- C'est un peu en vrac, dit Tonks en contemplant le fatras. Ma mère avait le don d'amener les affaires à se ranger d'elles-mêmes dans un ordre parfait- avec elle, même les chaussettes se pliaient toutes seules- mais je n'ai jamais compris comment elle s'y prenait. Question de tour de main. »

Tout à coup elle sentit que qlq chose clochait autour d'elle. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Elle était seule.

_-Harry ? Demanda-t-elle, effrayée._

Qlq chose bougea dans le fatras de la valise. Une main apparut.

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! __Harry… Cria-t-elle en se précipitant à l'aide. Tout va bien?_

_-SVP… ne… refaites… JAMAIS… ça ! Dit Harry, agressivement, quand il fut sorti de la malle.___

*** *** *** *** 

**Tome 5   
Chapitre "la garde rapprochée"   
scène de l'arrivée au QG **  
  
** « -C'est là, murmura Maugrey. 

Il tendit un morceau de parchemin à Harry, toujours désillusionné et l'éclaira de sa baguette allumée pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui était écrit.

- Lis ça et inscris-le dans ta mémoire. »

_Lait,_

_Savon,_

_Papier toilette…_

_-Oups ! S'exclama Maugrey. Mauvais papier._

** « -C'est là, murmura Maugrey. 

Il tendit un morceau de parchemin à Harry, toujours désillusionné et l'éclaira de sa baguette allumée pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui était écrit.

- Lis ça et inscris-le dans ta mémoire. »

_'Petit Chat-Rose_

_Appel le  N°08 215 215 321_

_Bisou !'_

_-Oups ! S'exclama Maugrey qui était devenu rouge écarlate. Mauvais papier._

** « -C'est là, murmura Maugrey. 

Il tendit un morceau de parchemin à Harry, toujours désillusionné et l'éclaira de sa baguette allumée pour qu'il puisse voir ce qui était écrit.

- Lis ça et inscris-le dans ta mémoire. 

Harry regarda le morceau de papier. L'écriture étroite lui était vaguement familière. Il lut 'Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au » _21, Jump Street, NY.___

*** *** *** *** 

**Tome5   
chap « Les malheurs de Mrs Weasley »  
page 198  
_Scène avec Maugrey et la photo_**

«Maugrey but une gorgée au goulot de sa flasque, son œil bleu électrique regardant Harry en biais.

- Viens là ! dit-il, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Il tira d'une poche intérieur de sa robe une vieille photo sorcière toute abîmée

Harry s'en saisit et la regarda.

_-Waow ! S'écria Harry, le souffle coupé. __Qui est-ce?_

_Il pointa du doigt la fille qui se tortillait sur la photo seulement vêtue de…  hum… Harry ne savait pas quoi, mais d'une vêtement  qui était très petit, très transparent et très rose_

_-Ta mère !_


	16. détournement du tome4

**Volume 4**

****

Détournement 

**__**

Ed Folio, Pg 262-263 

**Scène de l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstang à Poudlard.**

« Ils restèrent là, grelottant dans le froid qui s'installait, et attendirent l'arrivée de la délégation de Durmstang. La plupart des élèves regardaient le ciel, plein d'espoir. Pendant quelques instants il régna un grand silence que seuls venaient troubler les bruit de sabots et les hennissement des immenses chevaux de Mme Maxime.

-Tu entends qlq chose ?demanda soudain Ron.

Harry écouta. Un bruit étrange, sonore et inquiétant, leur parvenait dans l'obscurité. C'était un sorte de grondement étouffé auquel se mêlait un bruit de succion, comme si on avait passé un gigantesque aspirateur au fond de la rivière…

-Le lac ! S'écria Lee Jordan en le montrant du doigt. Regardez le lac !

De l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, au sommet de la pelouse en pente douce dominant le parc, ils voyait nettement la surface lisse et noire de l'eau qui, soudain, ne fut plus lisse du tout. De grosse bulles se formèrent _ Comme si l'eau venait de se mettre soudainement à bouillir. Un épais nuage de vapeur se forma au-dessus de la surface. Le lac fut rapidement caché dans un épais brouillard._

La forme _grise _d'un mât s'éleva lentement au milieu _de la brume_… Et Harry distingua le gréement…

- C'est un bateau ! dit-il à Ron et à Hermione.

Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea _du brouillard, _dans le scintillement argenté du claire de lune. Il avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, _sans doute dut à sa couleur blanc d'ivoire qui réfléchissait la pâle clarté lunaire. Dans un épais silence, _le vaisseau apparut entièrement _glissant sur l'eau désormais parfaitement lisse du lac _vers la rive. Quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent l'ancre tomber dans l'eau et le bruit mat d'une passerelle qu'on abaissait sur le rivage.

La premier passager à débarquer était un homme qui devait à peine mesurer la taille d'un enfant de dix ans. Il portait une cape verte retenu en place par un fermoir en forme de feuille. Quand il mit les pieds sur la terre ferme, les élèves remarquèrent que ces-dit pieds ne portaient ni chaussures ni chaussettes, qu'il devait au moins chausser du 52 et qu'il avait du poil aux pattes

_L'homme balaya la foule d'un long regard étonné et perplexe._

_Les élèves, comme les professeurs, le lui rendirent bien. Harry, comme personne d'autres d'ailleurs, ne remarqua pas que Dumbledore venait de froncer les sourcils. _

_Juste derrière cet homme venait un autre homme de taille normal lui, plutôt grand même. Ce dernier était vêtue de blanc, avait une longue barbe blanche, des cheveux blancs et une grande canne blanche. _

_Tous les élèves de Poudlard , tout comme les professeurs, remarquèrent immédiatement la grande ressemblance qu'il y avait entre cet homme et Dumbledore. Pendant quelques instants, tous les regards de l'assemblée allèrent de l'un à l'autre comme si la réponse à cet étrange mystère était écrit sur leur figure._

_Sortant de sa perplexité, Dumbledore s'approcha du duo qui venait de débarquer._

_-Bienvenu ! Claironna-t-il._

_Les deux hommes qui venait de débarquer ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention au directeur à la grande stupéfaction de toute l'école. _

_La petit-homme se tourna vers l'homme en blanc._

_- Où sommes nous ? Lui demanda-t-il._

_- A poudlard, évidemment ! Répondit Dumbledore alors que la question ne lui était pas posée._

_Le petit-homme se tourna vivement vers le directeur. Visiblement pour lui cela n'avait rien d'évident. _

_- Pou… de… lard ? Répéta l'homme en blanc._

_Il se gratta la tête alors que le demi-homme se tournait une nouvelle fois vers lui. Le regard de  ce dernier fit plusieurs fois l'allé et venu entre le directeur  et l'homme en blanc. Visiblement il venait aussi de constater la ressemblance troublante des deux hommes. _

_-Alors ? Cria une voix provenant du pont du bateau._

_La foule des élèves et des professeurs leva le nez en direction de la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait d'un autre petit homme, mais celui-là était très vieux._

_-Poudlard ! Lui répondit le petit-homme qui était à terre._

_Le vieux petit-homme se gratta le menton._

_- Pas ça, pas ça du tout… marmonna-t-il et se grattant._

_L'homme en blanc arrêta de se gratter la tête. Il se tourna vers le bateau et se mit à hurler  d'une voix qui fit trembler le sol, les élèves et les vitres du château._

_« _**_ELROND !_**_»_

Un homme, grand, brun, le teint blafard, les oreilles pointues et richement vêtu, apparut à son tour sur le pond.

_- _**_Bougre d'imbécile ! Tu t'es trompé de direction !_****_En sortant du Havre-Gris, c'était à gauche qu'il fallait tourner !!_**

L'homme brun fronça les sourcils et cria à son tour.

_- **C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Galadriel qui a la carte !! **_

_-  **Elle a bon dos Galadriel !**_****_Cria une voix de femme à l'intérieur du bateau._**_Ca n'a aucun sens de l'orientation et ce serait ma faute !_**

Quelques centièmes de seconde plus tard, une femme blonde, belle, avec des oreilles en pointes, apparut sur la passerelle. 

_- **Et puis si tu t'amusais pas au faire chauffer l'eau autour du bateau pour pouvoir aller te baigner on aurait vu OU il fallait tourner !**_

**_- Tu n'aurais pas utilisé toute l'eau chaude pour te laver, j'en aurais pas eu besoin. _**_Lui rétorqua l'homme en blanc._

****

_Le vieux petit-homme qui se trouvait sur le pond rigolait bêtement. Comme ça, il avait l'air totalement sénile. _

_Le petit-homme à la cape verte roulait des yeux désespéré. Il soupira et se tourna vers la femme et l'homme en blanc qui continuaient à se disputer sous les yeux médusés de la population de Poudlard. Il prit son courage à deux mains._

_- Gandalf ! _

_L'homme en blanc n'entendit rien._

_- GANDALF !_

_Il se tourna enfin vers le petit-homme, délaissant la femme quelques instants. _

_- Quoi, Frodon ?!_

_- On vous regarde !_

_L'homme en blanc sembla enfin se souvenir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur le rivage._

_Dumbledore profita de ce petit moment d'attention pour faire une nouvelle tentative d'approche._

_- Si je puis me permettre, qui êtes-vous ?_

_Gandalf se dressa de toute sa hauteur pour impressionner son interlocuteur et essayer de sauver la face._

_- Gandalf le Blanc ! Gardien de l'anneau elfique Narya-le-Grand. Chef de la communauté de l'Anneau._

_Le directeur, à l'image de la plupart des personnes présentes, ouvrit de grands yeux d'incompréhension total. Mais comme il était poli, il continua sans poser de questions sur le sujet._

_- Et que faites-vous ici ? Demanda le directeur._

_- Ben… après avoir sauver la Terre du Milieu du Grand-Péril, nous avons mis fin au Tiers-Âge en quittant le Havre gris à bord de ce bateau… _

_Le visage de Dumbledore sembla s'illuminer sous l'effet de la compréhension._

_- Mais oui…. Puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire ? Ici vous êtes dans Harry Po…_

_Dumbledore n'acheva pas sa phrase. Un grondement sourd provenant du lac venait de remplir l'atmosphère. _De grosses bulles se formèrent et des vagues vinrent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin, un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter un bonde géante, au fond de l'eau…

Le bateau blanc tangua dangereusement, les personnes qui étaient sur le pond durent s'arrimer au bastingage, Galadriel se précipita à terre avant de tomber à l'eau. 

La forme  noire d'une long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon.. et Harry vit le gréement.

_- Meeeeeeerde ! S'écria Dumbledore. Vite ! Dégagez votre rafiot d'là ! vous êtes en stationnement gênant, on attendait du monde._

Gandalf, trop occupé à regarder le tourbillon, ne comprit le danger que trop tard.

_Un deuxième bateau émergeait alors de l'eau au centre du tourbillon. Ce vaisseau là ressemblait à _une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brumes, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Enfin dans un bruit de cascade, le vaisseau apparut entièrement.

Il y eut alors un immense bruit de bois qui se brise. Le deuxième bateau avait, en finissant d'apparaître, harponné le bateau blanc. 

_De nombreux cris d'horreur s'élevèrent dans l'assistance. Plusieurs professeurs, réagissant au quart de tour, lancèrent simultanément un sort de lévitation sur le bateau blanc pour éviter que celui-ci coule à pique dans le lac. _

_Médusés, Gandalf, Frodon et Galadriel virent leur navire s'élever au-dessus de l'eau. Elrond, surpris et déstabilisé sur ses appuis, tomba pardessus bord et plongea dans l'eau tumultueuse. Le vieux, lui, était complètement hilare._

_Le Professeur Dumbledore en tant que directeur, dirigea la manœuvre qui conduisit les autres professeurs à déposer le bateau blanc sur la terre ferme. _

_Le deuxième bateau en profita pour glisser vers le rivage. _

_Pendant ce temps, et à toute vitesse avant que les passagers de l'autre bateau débarquent, il fut lancé 156 sorts de Reparo sur le navire blanc. _

_Le deuxième bateau jeta l'ancre. _

_Comme il préférait n'avoir qu'un seul problème à gérer en même temps, Dumbledore lança un sort sur ce dernier pour empêcher momentanément la passerelle de s'abaisser._

_On remit illico presto le bateau blanc sur l'eau et on repêcha Elrond. _

_- Vous souhaitez sans doute reprendre votre route le plus vie possible ? Demanda Dumbledore aux passagers du premier navire alors que des cris s'élevaient du deuxième. _

_- Heu,… évidemment. Répondit Gandalf._

_- Ben alors c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

_Offusquer par le comportement du directeur, Galadriel voulut s'interposer et dire le font de sa pensée. Elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car le Professeur Dumbledore, d'un geste rapide de sa baguette, projeta les quatre passagers du bateau blanc qui était à terre, sur le pont de leur navire._

_- Bon Voyage ! Leur lança-t-il. Retourner dans votre histoire !_

_Offusquer par le traitement. Elrond se détourna de ces malotrus et reprit la barre de son propre navire. Gandalf, de très mauvaise humeur avait des envies de meurtre mais Frodon l'empêcha de faire un carnage.  _

_Elrond manœuvra rapidement et leur bateau disparut… ENFIN !_

_Maintenant que tout était presque redevenu normal. Dumbledore inspecta rapidement ses troupes et libéra la passerelle du deuxième bateau de son maléfice._

_La passerelle s'abaissa dans un bruit mat._

Les passager débarquaient, défilant à la lueur des hublots. Tous semblaient avoir été bâtis sur le modèle de Crabbe et Goyle, remarqua Harry. Mais lorsqu'il approchèrent de la lumière qui s'échappait du hall d'entrée, il vit que leurs silhouettes massives étaient dues aux capes de fourrure épaisse et compacte dnt ils étaient vêtus. L'homme qui était à leur tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argenté, comme ses cheveux.

- Dumbledore ! S'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

- Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, Répondit Dumbldore…. »


	17. Bêtisier de Fan par Clothilde

Encore un bêtisier de fan... Par Clothilde  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, p. 219 de l'édition Folio Junior.  
  
La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes. Ne - refais - jamais - ça ! lança Maugrey, en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine. Professeur Maugrey ! s'exclama une voix d'un ton scandalisé. Le professeur McGonagall descendait l'escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres. Bonjour, professeur, dit calmement Maugrey, qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal de plus en plus haut. Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux l'animal qui se tortillait dans les airs. J'enseigne, répondit-il. Vous ens... Maugrey, c'est un élève ? s'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres par terre. Ouais, dit Maugrey. Non ! hurla McGonagall qui dévala l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant. Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Drago Malefoy réapparaisse, recroquevillé sur le sol. Mais le professeur McGonagall regardait d'un air stupéfait la fouine, gisant toute tremblante sur le sol de pierres froides. Maugrey regarda fixement le professeur de métamorphoses. Cette dernière rougit et balbutia : Maugrey, nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ? Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, répondit Maugrey en se grattant le menton d'un air indifférent. Mais dites-moi, en tant que professeur de métamorphoses, vous devriez être capable de lui rendre sa forme humaine, non ? rajouta-t-il en désignant de la tête Malefoy, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Harry put voir le teint du professeur McGonagall devenir cramoisi, après être passé du blanc de neige au vert caca d'oie. Maugrey eut alors un petit sourire en coin plein de mépris et de fierté, et agita négligemment sa baguette. Mais, à son grand étonnement, rien ne se produisit. On put alors voir une grande panique s'emparer des deux professeurs. Ils hurlèrent aux élèves présents de déguerpir, lancèrent des sorts un peu partout, et se ruèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Mais le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, j'ai nommé Dumbledore, ne parvint pas à redonner forme humaine à l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante, j'ai nommé Drago Malefoy, bien qu'il essayât tous les sorts et contre-sorts possibles et imaginables. Les trois sorciers décidèrent d'un commun accord que Drago resterait à l'école, quoiqu'en dise son père, et qu'il y poursuivrait ses études, avec certaines tolérances dues à sa nouvelle forme. Il aurait par exemple le droit de ne rendre que la moitié des devoirs qui lui seraient demandés. Cependant, ils découvrirent bien vite que le petit animal était totalement incapable de tenir la moindre plume entre ses pattes, et Maugrey décida alors, dans un jour empli de générosité et de bonté d'âme, d'adopter la bestiole.  
A la fin de l'année, lorsqu'on découvrit que Maugrey Fol Œil, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, n'était qu'un imposteur et que le vrai Fol Œil reposait dans une malle à sept serrures, on décida de faire don de la fouine à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, qui en fit sa mascotte, d'autant plus qu'elle devenait complètement capricieuse, refusait les appétissants yeux de rats qu'on lui proposait et mangeait les barreaux de sa cage. Drago Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante, mascotte de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, périt le 31 juillet 1998 pour l'anniversaire de son cher ami Harry Potter. Ainsi se termina le fabuleux destin de la fouine la plus célèbre que l'Histoire ait jamais connue.  
  
**** ***  
  
La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes. Ne - refais - jamais - ça ! lança Maugrey, en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine. Professeur Maugrey ! s'exclama une voix d'un ton scandalisé. Le professeur McGonagall descendait l'escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres. Bonjour, professeur, dit calmement Maugrey, qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal de plus en plus haut. Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux l'animal qui se tortillait dans les airs. J'enseigne, répondit-il. Vous ens... Maugrey, c'est un élève ? s'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres par terre. Ouais, dit Maugrey. Non ! hurla McGonagall qui dévala l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant. Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et la fouine qui était à 2 cm du plafond se transforma en un Drago Malefoy qui hurlait à la mort. Il s'écrasa sur le sol dans un "SPLOTCH" retentissant qui fit fuir tout le monde. Bon débarras, murmura Ron à l'adresse d'une Hermione devenue verte à la vue du sang gélatineux de Malefoy et d'un Harry qui contenait mal sa joie, tandis que Maugrey et McGonagall se regardaient d'un air consterné.  
  
***** *****  
  
La fouine fut à nouveau projetée en l'air, agitant inutilement sa queue et ses pattes. Ne - refais - jamais - ça ! lança Maugrey, en détachant chaque mot au rythme des bonds et des chutes de la fouine. Professeur Maugrey ! s'exclama une voix d'un ton scandalisé. Le professeur McGonagall descendait l'escalier de marbre, les bras chargés de livres. Bonjour, professeur, dit calmement Maugrey, qui continuait de faire bondir l'animal de plus en plus haut. Que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le professeur McGonagall en suivant des yeux l'animal qui se tortillait dans les airs. J'enseigne, répondit-il. Vous ens... Maugrey, c'est un élève ? s'écria le professeur McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres par terre. Ouais, dit Maugrey. Non ! hurla McGonagall qui dévala l'escalier, sa baguette magique en avant. Manque de bol, elle rata une marche ou trébucha sur un de ses livres, personne ne le sut jamais, et finit sa descente dans une très longue et douloureuse chute, pour s'écraser sur le sol à l'endroit précis où se tenait une fouine tremblante quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se releva et embrassa Maugrey. Chic ! Une descente de lit en peau ! J'en rêvais depuis des années ! Dommage qu'elle ait ces ridicules poils blonds à la tête ...  
  
__________ 


	18. bêtisier de fan

**_Aller, pour la forme une nouveau bêtisier écrit par des fans… (rappel, je ne suis pour rien dans le contenu de ce qui suit !)_**

**_Cette fois c'est Auctor qui s'y colle !_**

Tome 4, page 693 

…Harry s'était levé… Il serra sa baguette dans sa main, la tendit en avant et surgit de derrière la tombe, face Voldemort. Celui-ci se tenait prêt. Au moment où Harry cria : «expelliarmus ! », Voldemort lança : «avada kedavra ! ». Mais au lieu deux jets de lumières respectivement rouges et vertes, il y eut deux touts petits jets de vapeur rouge et vert. Harry ne comprenait rien à la situation tandis que Voldemort paraissait perplexe.

Voldemort : merde ! Y a plus de piles !

Harry : des piles ? Moi je croyais qu'il y avait une plume de phœnix dedans.

Voldemort : mais non c des conneries ça ! Tu crois vraiment qu'une plume de piaf, ça peut faire des effets spéciaux comme ça ?

Harry : ben on n'est pas dans un monde magique ?

Voldemort : mais t vraiment naïf toi, mais la magie ça existe pas putain, t'aurais dû écouter ton oncle pour une fois, ça t'aurait pas fais de mal

Harry : ah bon, ben fallait le dire plus tôt !

Harry sortit un pistolet-mitrailleur de sa poche, plomba toutes les personnes vivantes dans le cimetière et leur arracha les têtes pour mettre sur le portail au 4, privet drive.

Tome 5, page 904 le voile1

…Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

Harry entendit le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange pendant un moment, puis une autre voix qui criait, cette fois, au grand malheur de Bellatrix :

Sirius : SSUUURRPRRIIIIIISSSEEEEEE ! ! ! Je ressors : c'est trop degueu' la dedans !

Le cri triomphant de Bellatrix mourut instantanément, remplacé aussitôt par des sanglots et des phrases du style : «On s'en débarrassera donc jamais ! »

Le voile2

…Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

Mais, au lieu de passer à travers le voile, une silhouette rouge et bleue passa devant l'arcade et le chopa au vol, privant Bellatrix d'un cri triomphant. La silhouette se mit dans un coin de la pièce avec Sirius :

Sirius : merci, mais vous êtes qui, au juste ?

? ? ? : appelez-moi «spider-man»

Malheureusement pour spider-man, l'auteur passait pas loin et saisit un gros livre(le tome 5 pour être précis) qu'il lui balança en pleine gueule.

Spider-man : aïe, mais ça fait mal !

Auteur : DESCENDS DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ! ! !

Spider-man : nan, je veux un autographe !

Auteur : tu l'auras voulu !

L'auteur dégaina un spray COBRA(contre les insectes rampants) et aspergea spider-man qui tomba raide en se convulsant.

Auteur : voil ! Ça c'est fait, maintenant, faut s'en débarrasser.

Pour finir, le corps de Spider-man disparut derrière l'étoffe déchirée, et tout le monde fut content, sauf Bellatrix qui était une fan inconditionnelle de Spider-man et qui rageait à l'idée que Sirius était encore en vie.

Le voile3

…Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.

Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

C'est à ce moment qu'un inspecteur des impôts apparut dans la pièce en protestant vivement.

Inspecteur : ah non ! Ça marche pas ! Il a pas payé ses impôts ! il doit encore nous payer ce qu'il nous doit !

L'inspecteur sortit une télécommande de sa veste et appuya sur la touche «retour rapide» jusqu'à ce que Sirius ressorte de l'étoffe.

Inspecteur : monsieur Black ? Vous nous devez très exactement la somme de 5345£ !

Sirius : oh ! Tenez, les voil !

Inspecteur : merci, au revoir !

Sirius : bonne journée ! Bien, maintenant que je suis revenu, BELLATRIX, TU VAS CREVER ! ! !

Depuis ce temps, Sirius paya toujours ces impôts avec un petit plus en hommage à cet inspecteur qui lui sauva la vie(pour une fois que les impôts sauvent qqn)

Le voile4

…Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, lupin l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

Lupin : tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…

Harry : mais si, faut aller le sauver !

Lupin : non, Harry, c'est fini pour lui.

Harry : mais non, oh la la, ce que vous êtes pessimistes !

Harry alluma trois feux autour de l'arcade et attendit patiemment sous les yeux incrédule des adultes. Au bout de 5 minutes, Sirius sortit de l'étoffe en toussant bruyamment pendant que tout le monde sauf Harry se décrochaient la mâchoire et faisaient sortir leurs yeux de leurs orbites. Finalement, lupin prit la parole après un grand moment de silence, ponctué seulement par la toux de Sirius.

Lupin : co…comment t'as fait ?

Harry : ben je l'ai enfumé, ça marche bien avec les animaux, alors pourquoi pas avec les animagi ? (bah oui, un animagus, des animagi)

Finalement, tout le monde embrassèrent Sirius pour fêter son retour et tuèrent Bellatrix qui allait recommencer à jeter des sorts.


End file.
